El amor verdadero
by nayerdiaz
Summary: Primero deciros que esté es mi primer fic. Trata sobre lo que pasa después de que Emma y Henry olvidan a su Familia... Regina principalmente hará todo lo necesario para reunirse con su hijo y con la repelente Srta. Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a tod s =) primero deciros que esté es mi primer fic. Trata sobre lo que pasa después de que Emma y Henry olvidan a su Familia, Regina principalmente hará todo lo necesario para reunirse con su hijo y con la repelente Srta. Swan._**

**_Espero que os guste! Y gracias de antemano por las personas que vayan a leer mi humilde historia._**

**Introducción:** la historia remonta en el último capítulo de la primera parte de esta tercera temporada de OUAT.

**Capítulo 1**

Gold ha desvelado como romper la maldición que Pan lanzo sobre ellos, recuperando el pergamino y destruyéndolo, pero habría un precio que pagar y solo podía hacerlo la Reina Malvada.

Más tarde…

Regina y Gold encontraron la manera de devolver a Henry a su verdadero cuerpo, haciendo un hechizo de intercambio, que necesita el poder de magia buena, es decir, necesitan a Emma, quien no sabe controlar su magia aún…

Regina se propone enseñar a Emma a conjurar el hechizo en un tiempo de 2 horas. Así que se envuelve junto con ella en humo morado y se la lleva al bosque, a un sitio donde Peter Pan no las pueda encontrar.

Henry en el cuerpo de Pan, se quedó con sus abuelos Blanca y David, en la tienda de Gold, mientras que esté salió en busca de su padre con su hijo Neal.

Garfio, Campanilla y Belle por otra parte intentaban tranquilizar a la ciudad, y explicarles las consecuencias de que Pan llegara a Storybrook desde nunca jamás.

Sin más preámbulos Belle tomo la palabra y comenzó a explicar…

Amigos, amigas, Peter Pan ha desatado nuevamente una maldición contra todos nosotros, no sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones, no sabemos si se saldrá con la suya pero algo tengo claro, lucharemos hasta el final.

La multitud empezó a lanzar gritos de apoyo a Belle…

_El bien siempre gana_

_Tenemos a la salvadora_

_No nos rendiremos ante Pan_

Garfio satisfecho de lo que belle había conseguido, se dispersó del grupo y empezó a pensar en Emma, en lo enamorado que estaba de ella y estaba a punto de perderla… se condujo hacia la tienda de Gold, donde encontró a un Henry y David dormidos…

Garfio necesitas algo, dijo blanca

Em… Emma está aquí? Dijo balbuceando

Está con Regina, se escuchó decir a David, quien había despertado al oír el nombre de su hija.

Con Regina? Exclamo Garfio pensativo, está bien… volveré en otro momento, si me necesitáis estaré con todos en el Grannys.

Gracias sentencio David.

En el bosque, estaba una Emma histérica junto a una Regina con el corazón en un puño…

No lo voy a conseguir Regina, dijo con seguridad Emma, yo ni siquiera creía en la magia, no creí en vosotros… como puedo ser la salvadora si aún no sé cómo salvaros.

Regina la miraba de una forma intensa, sabía que quizá era la última vez que la pudiese mirar, que quizá ya no hablaría más con la repelente Emma Swan… pero no podía dejar que se rindiese, tenía que salvar a su hijo, era lo único que importaba ahora, luego se encargarían de la maldición de Pan.

Emma dijo Regina

Enseguida se giró hacia ella, era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre dicho de esa manera, con ese sentimiento tan tranquilizador

Regina a corto la distancia que las separaba y cogió su mano, para decirle algo que dejo a Emma aún más deslumbrada…

Emma yo nunca he conseguido mi final feliz, por eso soy la Reina Malvada, por eso nadie en esté pueblo salvo Henry me quiere, he hecho cosas de las que me arrepiento, pero ha habido cosas que no he conseguido hacer por que el bien me ha parado, porque el bien, las personas que están de ese lado, siempre ganan. Tú estás aquí ahora, con un destino que cumplir, eres la salvadora, eres ese bien en el que todos creen… hizo una pausa… me han dado muchas oportunidades de cambiar, y ahora que quizá no pueda tener otra, no quiero perderla. Quiero conseguir mi final feliz, quiero importar a alguien más que a mi hijo y…

Emma no la dejo terminar, cuando dijo… "a mí me importas" con la mirada gacha y la cara llena de lágrimas

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír, pero quiso evitar ese tema, y prosiguió con lo que decía

Y quiero tener una familia, quiero tener que aguantarla un poco más srta. Swan. Quiero terminar de redimirme y conseguir amigos que se alegren de verme. Así que no me diga que no puede, porque desde que llego aquí puso patas arriba mi vida, usted es capaz de todo lo que se proponga, y tiene que hacerlo por Henry, por sus padres y por todos sus amigos. Así que pongámonos a ello.

Emma asintió. Dejando escapar un suspiro…

Peter pan se encontraba escondido en la biblioteca de la ciudad, todo iba saliendo como él quería.

Sentía el miedo de todos, y veía como se acercaba su triunfo. Había deseado esclavizar a todos, que le sirvieran, se iba a vengar y a disfrutar de la desdicha de esas personas.

Blanca y David seguían con Henry, y de repente llegaron Gold y Neal envueltos en el cansancio, habían mirado por todos sitios y no habían dado con el indeseable de Pan.

En el bosque…

Regina no lo conseguiré, susurro Emma. Tienes que hacerlo tú, ahora también eres buena no?

No Emma, yo quiero ser buena, pero mi corazón esta oscuro, mi magia es poderosa sí, pero es mala. La tuya no, eres el fruto del amor verdadero, solo necesitas confiar en ti, en que puedes hacerlo, yo sé que puedes hacerlo.

Regina como voy a conseguir pasar toda mi magia a través de una varita?

En ese momento Regina se quedó pensando, y recordó aquella vez que no podía abrir el portar del sombrero y cuando Emma la toco, la magia creció, en la vez que casi se destruye StoryBroke y Emma y ella lograron cauterizar la explosión…

En qué piensas? Soltó una Emma cansada, consiguiendo la mirada de Regina

Creo que tengo la solución, pero quizá no funcione Emma, dijo dudativa, vamos a la tienda a preguntar a Gold. Acercándola a su cuerpo y envolviéndola en humo negro donde aparecieron en frente de todos, cogidas de una forma un tanto extraña, pero nadie hizo caso de eso, excepto ellas que al darse cuenta, se miraron sin saber dónde meterse, pero continuaron avanzando hacia todos.

Emma cariño, empezó Blanca, lo habéis conseguido?

No Blanca, pero Regina ha tenido una idea, quizá funcione, sin saber que más decir, ya que no se le había comentado que idea era esa.

Entonces Regina, que idea es esa, cuéntanos. Continúo Gold

Regina asintió con su cabeza, y empezó a decir su teoría, dejando a todos un poco dudosos.

Gold creo que la magia de Emma es más fuerte cuando se une a la mía, no se cómo es posible, así que no me lo preguntéis, por eso he venido, para que tu me saques de dudas… piensa todas las veces que hemos estado a punto de morir, nuestra magia nos ha sacado de allí juntas.

¡Es verdad! dijo un Henry recién levantado

Cariño, se acercó Regina… "como estas mi amor?" bien mama, no te preocupes con una sonrisa en la cara, la cual tranquilizo a Regina y a Emma, la que observaba en frente de él.

Bueno, dejemos de perder el tiempo y devuélvanme mi cuerpo para que podáis tener a Pan y detenerlo. Dijo un Henry efusivo

Está bien chico, dijo Emma. Entonces el plan es ayudarme a ser más poderosa? Para poder realizar el hechizo

Un Gold pensativo respondió "podemos intentarlo" se inundó de nuevo en sus pensamientos "hay una cosa que no me cuadra, la magia más poderosa es la del amor y ellas… no, no es posible… oh… si…? Cielos" mirando a Neal quien no quitaba la vista de Emma

**continuara... **

**hola de nuevo=) bueno, las cosas aún están en detener a pan, pero a partir del tercer capitulo, veremos como la historia empieza a consolidarse. Quizá pueda subirlos hoy los 3 caps, no prometo nada, pero lo intentaré. **

**gracias por leerme!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_**continuación del primer capitulo... **_

Bueno Henry, dijo Neal acercándose a su hijo y Emma, escúchame chico; cuando vuelvas a tu cuerpo, ven hacia nosotros todo lo rápido que puedas, la abuelita te irá rastreando para que podamos encontrarnos más rápido, y puedas darnos el pergamino para destruirlo.

Regina y Emma empezaron a hacer el hechizo, no funcionaba

Regina se lamentó, hasta que Gold intervino y dijo que ninguna de las dos se había conectado, no se trataba de dar a la otra su magia si no de juntarla, eso lo tenían que hacer con el corazón.

Minutos más tarde, el cuerpo de Pan tenía espasmos los cuales asustaron a Emma y a Regina, Gold rápidamente las tranquilizo explicándoles que las almas estaban volviendo cada una a su cuerpo. Que se fueran en busca de Henry, y rompieran la maldición.

Neal se percató de que su padre se quedaba "padre no vienes?" oh Neal, tengo mucho que arreglar con mi padre, tengo que encerrarle en la caja de pandora, es la única forma de no matarle y de que no sea un peligro para todos. Vete hijo, ve a buscar a Henry, nos veremos luego.

Todos juntos, detrás de Regina y Emma vieron como Henry venia directa a ellas dos…

"Mama, mama"; sumergiéndose en un abrazo conjunto, "estoy bien, estoy con vosotras, me salvasteis" Lagrimas corrían por los ojos de todos

Cuando de repente gruñón llego alertando de que la maldición les había alcanzado.

Todos se giraron a los gritos de gruñón, Henry dio el pergamino a su madre, el cual la dejo inconsciente y callo en los brazos de Emma.

"Regina, Regina, por favor Regina, despierta" decía una Emma asustada "mama, mama" gritaba Henry,

Todos observaban la situación, esperando que una Regina inconsciente reaccionase

Y cuando lo hizo, su cara era realmente desoladora… había descubierto la manera de parar la maldición…

Regina dijo Emma, que ha pasado, estas bien?

Si contesto una Regina que no quitaba la mirada de su hijo Henry, "tengo que contaros, la forma de detener este desastre" y así comenzó… "la única forma es está y yo lo siento muchísimo" lágrimas salían por sus ojos, "tengo que renunciar a aquello que más quiero" Regina miro a su hijo "tenemos que volver todos a nuestra tierra, todos excepto Emma y Henry" hizo una pausa para calmar su angustia… " Como que nosotros no?" dijo Emma, "yo y Henry queremos estar con todos vosotros" y entonces la miro Regina desolada " y yo quiero lo mismo Emma, créeme que quiero lo mismo que tú" continuo Regina "pero solo podemos volver a nuestra tierra los que fuimos alcanzados por la primera maldición, tu no fuiste alcanzada y Henry tampoco, Henry es de aquí, de esta tierra"

Blanca y David con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercaron a su hija y a su nieto "Emma nosotros siempre hayamos la forma de encontrarnos, volveremos a hacerlo"

Dejando a una Emma destruida por tener que volver a perder a sus padres "no puedo perderos de nuevo, no quiero" Blanca beso la frente de su hija "te encontraré otra vez aunque sea lo último que haga"

"Emma" la llamo Regina "aún hay algo que contar, en cuanto crucéis la línea de Storybrook, no nos recordaréis." El corazón de Regina y Emma se iban haciendo trizas "pero puedo regalarte algo Emma" dijo la reina malvada nuevamente "puedo hacer que en tus recuerdos nunca hayas abandonado a Henry, quiero darte eso" Emma destrozada asintió.

La maldición ya había llegado, así que todos se despidieron de Emma y Henry…

"Mama" dijo Henry "te quiero, no eres mala mama, eres buena y sé que me encontrarás y me harás creer en los cuentos de hadas" abrazando a Regina como si no hubiera mañana.

Mientras tanto Emma se despedía de Neal y de Garfio, los cuales estaban desechos ya que la mujer que amaban, les olvidaría, quizá para siempre.

Una vez en el coche, Regina se acercó a Emma y le dijo unas palabras, que rebotarían el corazón de la rubia, sin entender por qué.

"pensaré en Henry y en ti cada día desde hoy", "te quiero Henry"

"marchaos" dijo Regina…

Y así, empezó a transportar a todos a su hogar…

Mientras Emma y Henry ya habían olvidado a todos…

**aquí tenéis el segundo capitulo, creo que podre subir un tercero, creo... **

**que os va pareciendo de momento? acepto críticas de todo tipo.**

**gracias**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Un año después**

**Boston, sábado 10.00 am suena el despertador**

Emma como cada día se levanta a preparar el desayuno a Henry, mientras esté se ducha para pasar el sábado en el campo con su madre.

**El bosque encantado misma hora **

Regina pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en el Reino blanco, hallando la forma de ir a la tierra de Emma y Henry y encontrarles por fin para traerlos con ellos.

"ha pasado un año" dice Blanca con la voz entrecortada, "necesito verlos ya"

Mirando a Regina, su madrastra, la mujer que tanto daño le había causado, ahí estaba, haciendo todo lo posible para traer a su familia de vuelta.

"lo se blanca, creo que incluso yo, lo deseo tanto como tú" sentencio.

Regina se acercó a la ventana, y empezó a recordar todos los momentos que había vivido con Henry desde que le adopto, hasta que Emma apareció en su vida…

"voy a luchar por ellos" resoplo Regina, con la voz triste… "de hecho tengo la manera de llegar a Boston y encontrarles, pero solo puede ir una persona blanca"

"ve tú! Dijo David" trae a nuestra familia Regina, me lo debes" decía David aún con rencor al pensar que si la reina malvada no hubiera hecho todas esas cosas, su familia estaría unida, pero quizá no tendrían a Henry, así que el dolor, valía la pena, solo por ese niño.

"partiré con una habichuela mágica, luego conjurare un hechizo localizador que me llevará a ella, a ellos" sentenció Regina.

"pero en ese mundo, tú no tienes magia, como la encontraras?" dijo una blanca asustada. "lo sé respondió la reina caída, pero he conseguido una poción que me permitirá utilizar mis poderes por 24 horas"

"oh dioses Regina, me alegras el corazón" dijo una contenta blanca.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellas, de todo lo malo que Regina había hecho, se había ganado en ese año un sitio, respetable, en la vida de cada uno de ellos, de cada una de las personas del bosque encantado.

Aún seguía teniendo problemas con gente que no confiaba en ella, pero nunca uso su poder para callarles, lucho porque sabía que Henry hubiera deseado eso.

**Boston 12.00 am **

Emma y Henry se disponían a pasar su fin de semana en el campo, les encantaba estar rodeados de árboles, montar a caballo y jugar a las espadas, sin darse cuenta, siempre iban a parar al lugar donde se encontraba el árbol donde Emma fue enviada al mundo que ahora habitaba, en el que se había criado y el único que conocía.

"Henry no te alejes mucho, me sentaré un rato aquí, estoy muy cansada" grito Emma desde la otra punta.

"vale mama" contesto Henry cada vez más lejos.

Una vez recostada en un árbol, a Emma la invadieron imágenes que no sabía que tenía, que siempre había pensado que eran sueños, una mujer, siempre una mujer, discutía con esa mujer, sufría por culpa de esa mujer, pero no sabía quién era, no entendía porque pensaba en una persona que no conocía.

"quien eres Regina" salió de su boca

Emma a pesar de no tener memoria, recordaba lo que su corazón más anhelaba. Pero no sabía el significado de eso, ni lo que conllevaba.

**Bosque encantado **

"Suerte Regina" se escuchó decir al pueblo.

Cuando un vórtice se abrió tragando a Regina.

**Boston 12:30 bosque **

Regina apareció justo en el bosque más grande de Boston, donde no seria vista al aparecer por nadie, ya que no era muy habitable. Sin saber que su hijo y su verdadero amor, estaban justo a metros de ella..

**Lo siento por lo corto del capítulo, pero tengo sueño y ya son las 2 am de la madrugada. Mañana subiré otro capítulo =) **

**Espero que de momento no os desagrade mi historia, confiad en que tengo muchas ideas y pasaran cosas muchas cosas a lo largo de cada capítulo. **

**Gracias!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Quería empezar explicándoos que a partir de esté capitulo empieza la historia swanqueen que todas queréis leer. Disfrutad el capítulo.**

"mama, mama, mama" gritaba Henry, alarmando a una Emma agotada.

"que pasa chico?" pregunto "mama he visto una mujer aparece de la nada" Emma le miro aflijida… "Henry cuantas veces tengo que decirte que tu libro de historias no es real" alborotándole el pelo. "mama no hagas eso, ya sé lo que me dices, pero tiene que haber más cosas a parte de nosotros, no sé como explicártelo, y da igual nunca me crees, pero he visto aparece a una mujer en medio del bosque, de verdad… si no me crees te lo mostraré" cogiendo a su madre de la mano, la diría al sitio donde vio a esa mujer, mientras Emma pensaba que la imaginación de su hijo era demasiado a veces… pero se dispuso acompañarle y hacerle ver que se equivocaba… continuaron el camino en silencio

Mientras Regina por otra parte miraba a su alrededor, para proceder a hacer el hechizo de localización…

"Ya estoy aquí, ahora solo tengo que encontraros" susurraba con alegría.

Crush,,,, se escuchó un ruido, Regina se giró a todas partes a mirar quien había pero pensó que sería un animalito del bosque, así que prosiguió…

"mama esa mujer es hermosa" dijo Henry mientras la observaba con los ojos iluminados… "lo es chico, lo es" sentenció una Emma un tanto perdida en el cuerpo de Regina.

"que crees que esté haciendo aquí mama?" le pregunto Henry a Emma, quien no quitaba la mirada de esa extraña mujer "MAMA" haciendo que la rubia de inmediato le tapase la boca.

La reina malvada se volvió a girar y nuevamente sin éxito no encontró nada…

"llévame a ellos" de repente se elevó una bufanda de Henry por los aires, señalando su espalda… Regina de inmediato se giró pero no veía nada y la bufanda no avanzaba…

"mama la bufanda está volando" exclamo Henry con una sonrisa de lado a lado "es magia mama"

"no Henry, no es magia, es un truco" contesto la rubia

Mientras Regina se lamentaba porque el hechizo no había funcionado, sin saber que tenía a pocos metros detrás de ella, a su hijo y a la repelente Swan.

Emma aprovecho para irse de allí con Henry, quien estaba enfadado.

"porque nos tenemos que ir?"

"porque si Henry, porque esa mujer podría ser una loca"

"oh vamos mama" "volvamos por favor" mirando con ojitos a una Emma que cayo redonda en las suplicas de su hijo

"está bien Henry, pero nos acercaremos a ella como personas normales, y le preguntaremos que hace"

Se dispusieron a volver y en el camino iban haciendo bromas, Henry decía que la magia existía y lo contaría a todos en el colegio, mientras Emma no se sacaba la silueta de esa extraña mujer de su cabeza…

Regina en medio del bosque con lágrimas en los ojos, cogió su espejo y se dispuso a llamar a la Reina blanca y el Rey David.

"espejito muéstrame a Snow"

Cuando Regina vio a blanca, exclamo su nombre y ella junto a su marido, corrieron al espejo.

"Regina… oh Regina" decía blanca con lágrimas en los ojos

"Les has encontrado" sentencio David con una sonrisa en su cara

"Qué?" mirando reflejadas las caras de sus antiguos enemigos que mirabna por detrás de su espalda…

"hola" escucho Regina, quien se giró inmediatamente para comprobar si la voz que había escuchado realmente era de…

"HENRY" lágrimas caían por el rostro de la una vez reina malvada…

**buenas de nuevo, deciros que haré los capítulos cortos, habrán largos también pero de momento serán cortos para que no se os haga tan pesado leerlos, y así a mi me permita escribir más, mientras leéis lo que os dejo.**

**Gracias por las visitas! os animo a darme vuestra opinión.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

"HENRY" lágrimas caían por el rostro de la una vez reina malvada…"Emma…"

Camino rápidamente hasta invadir el espació de Emma y Henry y abrazarlos. Emma tardo unos segundos en reaccionar hasta que se quitó junto con Henry del abrazó de esa extraña mujer, porque sabía sus nombres, quien era… porque le resultaba tan cercana y porque no recordaba de qué…

En el reino blanco, Snow y David están inmersos en la alegría de a ver visto a su hija y su nieto.

"nuestra hija David, está bien, y Henry esta enorme" suspiraba snow mientras se abrazaba al pecho de su marido.

"lo siento" hizo un gesto Regina, separándose de ellos, pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima a ninguno de los dos, lo que ocasiono desconfianza en Emma, quien termino el silencio que había entre ellos.

"quien eres" espeto Emma "porque sabes nuestros nombres" y sobretodo "porque nos has abrazado de esa forma?"

Regina la miro a los ojos mientras se puso a la altura de Henry y le pidió que fuera a jugar cerca de ellas, porque tenía una conversación de adultos con su madre.

Henry asintió con la cabeza, le sonrío e hizo lo que ella le había dicho.

Emma no daba crédito, acababa de dejar que su hijo hiciera caso de una extraña, pero necesitaba respuestas.

"srta Swan" otra vez de pie Regina, enfrente de la rubia. "lamento haberme dejado llevar por la emoción que sentía mi corazón, créame que no volverá a pasar".

"está bien" contesto Emma. "porque me conoces y conoces a mi hijo?" "y que era eso que hacia volar la bufanda" "y mi hijo Henry dice que apareciste de la nada… ya sé que eso no es posible, pero ya no entiendo nada" viendo como la morena se reía…

"me llamo Regina Mills" extendiendo la mano a una Emma paralizada en sus pensamientos…

"Regina como la mujer de mis sueños, como es posible, no me acuerdo de ella, porque me siento bien hablando con esta mujer, que esconde"

**Reino blanco, horas antes de que Regina utilizase la habichuela mágica. **

"cuál es el plan Regina? No puedes acercarte a mi hijo y mi mujer y decirles que vienes de otra tierra, que su familia es la gente que está en los cuentos de hadas, No te creerán" espeto Neal. "lo mejor es que vaya yo, son mi familia"

La cara de Regina era un poema y cuando se dispuso a contestar, intervino Gold.

"Bae hijo, entiendo tu angustia, pero la única persona capaz de conseguir que Emma y Henry vuelvan, es Regina. Es lo que puedo ver" poniendo los ojos sobre el suelo, ya que el sr Gold descubrió que la magia de la salvadora y la evil queen era impulsada por el amor verdadero de estas. Pero no podía revelarles el futuro. Solo ponerlas en el, aunque le doliese el corazón por su hijo Bae, quién seguía enamorado de Emma.

"ahí lo tienes, soy yo quien tiene que ir a buscar a MI HIJO y a la Srta Swan, quien hasta donde yo sé, no es para nada tu mujer" sentenció Regina. Quien no entendía por que le importaba tanto los comentarios que hacía Neal sobre la repelente de Emma.

"dejad de discutir, os contaré el plan yo misma y no quiero interrupciones" dijo una snow enfadada quien empezó a contar todo

"Cuando Regina encuentre a Emma y Henry, se meterá en sus vidas de una forma normal, como en ese mundo. Se acercara a ellos, y forjara una amistad con mi hija, una vez se gane su confianza, procederá a revelarle de donde viene, le hablara de todos nosotros, y confío con todo mi corazón que Emma la crea y no piense que está loca. En el caso de que no funcione el plan A, Regina tiene orden de traerlos en contra de su voluntad hasta aquí, y nosotros haremos día a día que nos recuerden" hizo una pausa… " ya sé que esto no es propio de mí, pero no soportare un día más sin mi familia." Termino de explicar snow.

**En el bosque **

"hola? Emma estas bien?" pregunto Regina

"ohhh si… si, perdona" balbuceo Emma "decías" clavando sus ojos en los de la morena

"pues eso, me llamo Regina Mills, soy amiga de tus padres"

"perdona yo no tengo padres" contesto la rubia

"si Emma, tienes padres, y sé que no te acuerdas de ellos, pero les conoces, les has conocido" mirándola con agonía continuaba Regina. "tus padres me han enviado a buscarte a ti y a nuest… y a tu hijo Henry" cuando Emma iba a interrumpir lo que decía la morena, esta se adelantó " por favor déjame acabar de decirlo, déjame que lo suelte todo del tirón y luego yo contestaré tus preguntas" asintió con una media sonrisa Emma "estoy aquí para que recuperes tus recuerdos, y llevarte a donde está tu familia, pero para eso necesito que confíes en mí, quiero que me conozcas antes de decidir algo sobre lo que te digo" acabo Regina.

"todo esto es tan extraño, sigo sin entender nada Regina" suspiro " se supone que tengo que confiar en alguien a quien nunca he visto, en alguien que hace volar una bufanda y que dice conocer a unos padres de los que no tengo ningún recuerdo" volvió a suspirar, dejándose caer y recostándose en un árbol.

"ese árbol" dijo la morena

"que pasa?" pregunto la rubia "oh nada Srta Swan" mientras Regina veía que estaba recostada justo en el árbol en el que fue transportada a esta tierra.

"mama" dijo Henry "nos podemos ir a casa ya, estoy cansado de jugar solo" puso una cara triste "y tengo hambre"

"si chico, ahora mismo nos vamos" mientras miraba como Regina veía a su hijo, incluso pensó que lo miraba de la misma forma que ella…

"Emma, soy nueva aquí, quizá podrías acercarme a cualquier hostal… estaré allí siempre, para cuando quieras venir y hablar conmigo, que espero que quieras."

"si claro, vamos a mi coche. Conozco un hostal que está muy bien"

**En el coche el silencio que les rodeaba era cargante, Henry se había dormido y solo quedaban ellas dos.**

Una vez llegaron al hostal, Henry se despertó con la caricia que Regina le hizo…

"que hacemos aquí?" dijo el niño

"es el hostal donde va a quedarse Regina chico" dijo Emma

"pero mama, conoce a mis abuelos, y es muy maja, porque no se queda con nosotros" pregunto el niño

Mientras la cara de Emma era un poema y Regina contesto para sacarla de ese lio…

"Henry escucha, ahora mismo soy una extraña, no me conocéis muy bien y hay gente muy mala en el mundo, está bien que me quede aquí, pero me gustaría volver a veros, volver a verte." Planto un beso en su frente, se despidió de Emma con un gesto y camino hacia la entrada del hostal…

"Regina espera…" grito Emma "quieres quedarte con Henry y conmigo en nuestra casa?" mirándola con una sonrisa y sin poder creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

**hoy no podré subir más capítulos. **

**pero mañana espero que sí! **

**Gracias por leerme.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Hola de nuevo, primero deciros que no se si continuaré la historia ya que no veo que tenga mucho éxito. Escribiré 2 capítulos más y esperaré a ver que tal =) **

**Agrader a **_0einsamkeit0_ por haber confiado en mí, y haber puesto mi historia en favoritos. De verdad gracias! Y también a las 290 personas que la habéis leído.

**Un silencio se apodero de Emma dentro del coche, su corazón palpitaba de una manera poco familiar, mientras Henry desde la ventanilla veía con una sonrisa a Regina quien se había quedado muda con la pregunta que le acababa de plantear la rubia. **

"si no es mucha molestia, aceptaré gratamente quedarme con vosotros Srta. Swan" contesto la morena con una media sonrisa en la cara.

"BIEN" grito con entusiasmo Henry, mientras Emma le observaba con una sonrisa, nunca había visto a su hijo tan feliz por conocer a una persona, de hecho nunca le había visto tan receptivo con alguien que no fuera ella, y eso le gustaba, le daba buenas sensaciones morena y la hacía estar más tranquila.

"entonces Regina, a que te dedicas?" pregunto la rubia girando su mirada de la carreta hacia los ojos marrones de la mujer.

"ahora mismo no me dedico a nada, pero he sido muchas cosas en mi vida" contesto. "y usted Srta Swan?" dejo caer Regina

"he notado que me tuteas y que no, así que te dejaré que lo hagas como quieras, aunque me gusta cómo suena mi nombre en tu boca" poniendo los ojos en blancos por lo que acababa de decir y cambiando inmediatamente el tema "soy policía, de la ciudad, ahora mismo no estoy en activo porque tengo vacaciones mientras Henry no va al cole"

Regina no entendía porque estaba tan nerviosa cada vez que Emma le decía que le gustaba algo de ella, no sabía porque se le subían los colores, pero tenía claro que le gustaba sentirse así… no podía parar de mirarla y de repente se dio cuenta que la rubia contestaba a su pregunta y desconecto sus pensamientos para escucharla… "oh policía, un trabajo muy valiente"

"es que mi madre es la salvadora" interrumpió Henry sin tener idea alguna de lo que eso significaba realmente y Regina le regalo su mejor sonrisa ya que a pesar de que su hijo no recordaba nada todo seguía igual en él "sí que lo es Henry, Emma es la salvadora" volteando a mirar otra vez a Emma quien sonreía a medias.

"hemos llegado a casa" dijo la rubia… se bajaron todos del coche, y Regina se quedó quieta esperando la invitación de uno de los dos…

"vamos Regina" cogiéndola de la mano Henry.

El corazón de la reina estaba a punto de romper en llanto, acabar de encontrar a su hijo y a la mujer que más de quicio la sacaba, la llenaba de alegría, una que no recordaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Emma enseño la habitación de invitados a Regina donde se quedaría, le hizo un recorrido por toda la casa mientras Henry estaba en el sofá mirando la tv…

"bueno esta es mi casa, no es mucho pero estaremos bien aquí los 3…" bajando un escalo de doble altura del que Regina no se había percatado…

La reina malvada iba a contestar a la rubia cuando resbalo del escalo y callo en brazos de Emma… se quedaron unos segundos mirándose hasta que sintieron una electricidad en el cuerpo debida a su magia, cada vez que se tocaba miles de partículas recorrían su cuerpo de magia, del amor más puro y verdadero. Aunque ellas desconocían eso, no tardarían mucho en darse cuenta de ello.

"srta Swan, gracias de nuevo"

"no hay de que Regina, te dejo para que te pongas cómoda"

Afirmo con la cabeza la morena, mientras la rubia la dejaba sola en su alcoba.

Rápidamente Regina miro al espero que tenía en su tocador, e intento contactar con el reino blanco, ya que les había dejado sin ninguna explicación y estarían preocupados.

"muéstrame a la reina blanca" no dio resultado

"muéstrame al rey David" no dio resultado

"muéstrame a Gold" y de repente le vio, Gold estaba hablando con belle y antes de llamarle, Regina escucho su nombre así que se quedó callada y se limitó a escuchar

"si belle amor, es como te lo digo, Regina no ha encontrado su final feliz porque no estaba en el bosque encantado, que Henry llegará a su vida, estaba todo planeado ya"

"pero Gold, Emma es hija del amor verdadero, es hija del bien, lo lleva en la sangre, a pesar de que Regina haya cambiado mucho estos últimos años, como es posible que su corazón ame nuevamente, creo que es muy bueno por tu parte pensar eso, pero Regina amo a Daniel y yo no creo poder amar a nadie que no seas tú"

"belle querida, eres tan tierna. Déjame explicarte, Daniel murió porque no era el amor verdadero de Regina, a pesar del amor que había entre ellos, Daniel nunca había ocupado ese lugar en el corazón de Regina, aunque esta no lo sabe. Todo lo que ha llevado a Regina a la maldad ha sido su muerte y lo que la redimirá del todo será la vida de su sí verdadero amor. Es decir, la única persona capaz de cambiarla, es fruto de la persona que la destruyo, es fruto del bien, lo que hará más poderosa su magia, Henry fue el camino para que Regina y Emma se encontraran, por esa razón nos pudieron salvar tantas veces, su magia junta es imparable, porque viene de su amor y el amor querida, es la fuerza más arrolladora del mundo, lo entiendes?"

**Cuando Regina se dispuso a que Gold la oyera, escucho el grito de la rubia **

"como es posible que veamos a personas en el espejo" haciendo que Gold y Belle se percaten de que les han oído, prosiguiendo a decir "y cómo es posible que estemos enamoradas, si te he conocido esta mañana." "quien eres, que quieres de mí y de mi hijo" mirando a Regina con los ojos llenos de rabia

**La imagen del espejo desapareció y la morena se levantó hacia la rubia**

"estoy tan confundida como tú Emma" dejando caer un suspiro.

**hola de nuevo=) tengo ganas de escribir el siguiente capitulo ya que Regina se ve obligada a contarle todo a Emma, y a partir de ese momento ... no os digo nada más!**

**GRACIAS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

"no te acerques a mí, dime quién eres ahora mismo o vete de mi casa y no vuelvas más" pronuncio la rubia

"te contaré todo Emma, es verdad todo lo que te he dicho hasta ahora, y puedo explicarte lo del espejo, no lo que oíste pero si lo que viste" dijo la morena

**Consiguiendo que la rubia asintiese con la cabeza y entrase de lleno en la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Una vez Emma se sentó al bordillo de la cama, Regina se quedó de pie frente a ella y empezó a hablar. **

"Me llamo Regina Mills y nos conocemos desde hace 3 años, pero tú lo has olvidado… escucha Emma, todo lo que te diré ahora te hará pensar que soy una loca pero es la verdad. Luego puedes hacerme un test de preguntas sobre Henry o sobre ti y veras que os conozco y quizá me creas o quizá no pero la única forma de saberlo es que sepas todo desde el principio." suspiro

"Yo vengo de otro universo alterno, todos los cuentos clásicos y de hadas que hayas leído existen pero no están del todo plasmados a la realidad… yo vengo del bosque encantado en el cual se me conoce como la Reina Malvada, conocí a tu madre cuando era pequeña, le salve la vida y el rey su padre me pidió en matrimonio. Pero yo no le quería, yo estaba enamorada de Daniel, un hombre maravilloso, y tu madre nos encontró besándonos y se dispuso a contarlo a su padre, yo le hable de mis sentimientos y le pedí que guardará el secreto y ella juro que lo haría, pero una noche ella confío en las palabras de mi mala madre Cora y le contó sobre mi amor con Daniel, ocasionando que le matase con su magia negra. Ese día mi corazón se rompió y odie a mi madre, odie a Blanca y juré que eso acabaría, así que empecé aprender magia negra con el ser oscuro, un hombre horrible, quien me manipulo y consiguió todo lo que quería de mí, me convirtió en la reina malvada, incapaz de amar… por muchos años intente matar a tus padres, no quería que tu madre consiguiese la felicidad, no quería que nadie tuviese su final feliz, solo yo, así que lance una maldición el día que tu acababas de nacer pero 9 meses atrás en la boda de tus padres les había avisado de que me vengaría con dicha maldición así que construyeron un árbol en el que te enviarían a esté universo en el que ahora estás" Regina hizo una pausa al ver las lágrimas de Emma correr por su rostro, así que se sentó a su lado en la cama.

"el hada azul, convenció a tu madre Blanca de que tú eras la salvadora, y así fue, a ti la maldición no te alcanzo porque ya estabas aquí…cuando hice la maldición cree una ciudad en esté universo llamada Storybroke, en esta ciudad no existía el tiempo todo era igual siempre. Yo era la alcaldesa, la única que sabía todo lo que estaba pasando… pero no terminaba de sentirme feliz así que Pepito grillo me aconsejo adoptar un niño, y lo conseguí mediante el ser oscuro Rumpelstiltskin conocido en la ciudad como el Sr Gold… el que has visto en el espejo… él me consiguió un niño en Boston, el cual su madre no le quería y lo daba en adopción cerrada, yo me enamoré de él desde el primer momento en que lo vi lo quise; le llame Henry, como mi padre… quien murió a manos de mi… para poder crear la maldición"

"Henry" susurro Emma "estás diciendo que" Regina la paro

"déjame acabar por favor Emma, luego contestaré todas tus preguntas"

"descubrí quien era la madre de Henry y quise devolverlo pero no pude, así que conjure un hechizo para olvidar que tú eras la salvadora y eras mi ruina… y así fue, cuide de Henry durante 10 años, hasta que el decidió ir a buscarte sabiendo que eras la salvadora, porque su abuela, tu madre blanca le había dado el libro de nuestra historia…"

Regina siguió contándole la historia, mientras Emma no podía entender ni la mitad…

"nuestra magia pudo hacer el intercambio de cuerpos, Henry volvió a nosotras. Peter pan quedo encerrado en la caja de pandora y bueno lo demás ya lo sabes, la única forma de salvarnos a todos era volviendo al bosque encantado y que tú y Henry no recordarais nada, ese era el precio que tenía que pagar, perder lo que más quiero… lo que no sabía era que… nada, desde el primer segundo que llegamos al bosque encantado nos unimos todos para conseguir traeros con nosotros y por eso Henry me vio aparecer en el bosque y lo que viste en el espejo es magia"

Emma suspiro y se echó a reír "Regina tienes mucha imaginación, de verdad crees que soy tan tonta como para creerme todo lo que has dicho, cuando ni siquiera tienes pruebas" la miro a los ojos y Regina podía sentir su ira

"me estás diciendo que por tu culpa mis padres me abandonaron, que has intentado matar a mis padres miles de veces en el pasado, que abandone a mi hijo cuando ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo hecho porque eso nunca paso" suspiro la rubia

"Emma yo te regale esos recuerdos... " dijo la morena acercándose

"está bien, dame pruebas" enséñame algo Regina, cualquier cosa porque me voy a volver loca" lágrimas empezaron a salir por el rostro de Emma

"chocolate caliente con nata y canela, Henry lo toma cada día y al parecer eso lo saco de ti"

Emma asombrada se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama "eso te lo ha podido decir Henry" sabiendo que todas las veces que hablo con su hijo ella estaba presente pero cualquier cosa era posible antes que toda la historia absurda que había oído.

"está bien, ahora llevas el pelo liso pero es rizado, y tienes un anillo que llevas colgado al cuello, por no hablar de tu chaqueta roja, la cual tampoco llevas ahora encima y seguro que Henry aún tiene ese libro de cuentos unce opon a time por algún rincón de su cuarto"

Emma volvió a levantarse de la cama y empujo a Regina contra la pared, afirmando que la había estado espiando, ya que Henry tenía un libro con ese nombre pero nunca le hicieron caso.

"la única manera de que sepas todo esto, es que nos hayas espiado, para quien trabajas y que quieres" y de repente Regina desapareció dejando humo morado en la cara de la rubia.

"BASTA YA DE BROMAS EMMA" aparecio Regina detrás "CREES QUE PARA MI ESTO ES FÁCIL MALDITA SEA!" Regina calmo su voz ya que no quería espantar más a la rubia y no quería que Henry escuchase lo que estaba pasando… "y lo que acabo de hacer que? Es un truco de magia dirás, y buscaras un pero para todo menos para creerme.

"si todo lo que dices es verdad, si la historia del amor verdadero que dices existe y rompe todas las maldiciones o lo que sea, y si ese sr gold o como se llame tiene razón y tú y yo estamos destinadas a ello… quizá solo rompa la maldición del amor pero si tu eres el mío al menos me acordaré de ti" dejo de hablar Emma para pronunciarse aún con más énfasis.

"bésame" concluyo.

**primero agradecer a ReginaLove por su comentario, ya que me anima a seguir. **

**segundo decir que ya se que dije que esté seria el último por un tiempo hasta ver si el fic iba gustando, pero no seré tan mala de dejar a mis lectores con la miel en la boca, así que subiré otro más cargado de swanqueen. **

**GRACIAS A TODOS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

"como dices?" pregunto Regina un tanto asustada

"sí, bésame, besémonos, que vuelva mi memoria y nos vamos al otro mundo a vivir nuestro amor" dijo irónicamente la rubia.

"oh srta Swan, veo que su impertinencia sigue intacta"

"lo del beso es verdad Regina, no porque yo quiera besarte, sino porque según tu historia un beso de amor verdadero rompe cualquier maldición no? Pues hagámoslo" acercándose a paso firme a la morena quien la detuvo.

"no sé porque Gold ha dicho semejante idiotez, pero no se emocione miss swan porque a mí tampoco me interesa besarla"

"pues tú dirás Regina, ahora que hacemos? Convivir como si nada? Y ver que pasa?" ironizo de nuevo la rubia

"eso es mejor idea, que la de besarnos. Convivamos déjame que te hable de todo poco a poco, ya sabes que la magia existe y que te conozco un poco y a Henry de sobras, así que no puedes obviar que digo la verdad, aunque te niegues, tienes que darme la oportunidad de encontrar una forma SENSATA de recuperar vuestra memoria" soltó la morena, esperando que la rubia se negase completamente.

"de acuerdo" convivamos dijo Emma a la vez que estiraba la mano a una morena quien no se esperaba esa respuesta "me voy con Henry, necesito procesar todo esto, tu habla con el espejo o lo que tengas que hacer no lo quiero saber, o no ahora" la rubia salió de la habitación y fue en busca de su hijo quien estaba dormido en el sofá con la tv encendida… lo cogió en brazos y lo llevo a su habitación para que descansara.

Mientras en la cabeza de Regina resonaban las palabras de Gold… lo negó con lo más profundo de su ser, hasta el punto de recordar el dolor tan grande que sintió el día que rompió la maldición de pan, no estaba rota por dentro solo por Henry, quizá por Emma también, pero cómo era posible? Desde cuándo pasaba eso? Imágenes empezaron asomarse en su mente

Cuando Regina conoció a Emma, el día que le llevo una cesta de manzanas a su habitación en el grannys, cuando estuvieron a centímetros el día que Henry desapareció en las minas, cuando Emma le había salvado la vida en la explosión del ayuntamiento, y así hasta recordar todos los momentos que pasaron, todos los enfados, todos los acercamientos… los enfados cuando Neal o Garfio se acercaban a ella, la pelea por Graham… quizá no peleábamos por él…

"basta Regina" se dijo. "esto es imposible"

Emma en la ducha no paraba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, llevaba un día de mierda, pero sabía que Regina no mentía… a pesar de no creer en la magia y todas esas cosas hasta hoy, ella siempre había tenido esa habilidad, saber cuándo alguien mentía… y si era verdad todo eso, necesitaba que Regina le ayudase a recordar. "no puede ser ella mi amor verdadero, que soñase con su nombre no significa nada, simplemente que ya la conocía aunque no me acuerde, pero porque ella y no mis padres"…

Toc toc

Toc toc

Regina al ver que nadie contestaba procedió a entrar al baño a darse una ducha, Emma estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no noto ni la llamada ni la entrada de la morena. Regina chasqueo los dedos e hizo desaparecer toda su ropa. Emma por su parte estaba saliendo a coger la toalla cuando se topó con la morena desnuda

"Emma" exclamo la morena "lo siento mucho" buscando algo con que taparse "toque la puerta varias veces, pensé que no había nadie" Regina estaba muy nerviosa pero no tanto como cuando se fijó que la rubia también estaba desnuda y mirándola. Hubo un silencio de segundos que parecieron eternos, hasta que Emma reacciono y grito tapate.

"si si" Regina chasqueo los dedos poniéndose un camisón de seda un tanto transparente. "póngase algo usted también miss swan"

"ya está ves, toalla puesta" "aquí no ha pasado" dispuesta a terminar de salir, y mirando al suelo la rubia… al pasar por el lado de Regina sus manos se rozaron produciendo una electricidad en el cuerpo de ambas.

Ninguna de las dos hizo ningún comentario al respecto y así Emma acabo de salir dejando a Regina para que se duchara.

"qué diablos ha sido eso" pensó la rubia.

"mama" dijo un Henry medio dormido. "pensé que Regina había entrado en la ducha"

"qué?" Emma se puso nerviosa, y sin saber que responder, mintió al niño "Regina? No no, ella está en su habitación Henry" "y tú no estabas dormido en tu habitación? Como te has despertado?"

"he tenido otra pesadilla mama" con cara triste contesto el niño

"Henry, porque no me cuentas que pesadillas son esas, llevas un año así" cayendo en las palabras de Regina. "hace un año" pensó. Sacudiendo su cabeza y volviendo a preguntar a su hijo. "Henry, confías en mí?"

"si mama, ya lo sabes, pero no quiero hablarte de eso, pensaras que estoy loco y no quiero que me vuelvas a llevar con un psicólogo"

"chico yo nunca te he llevado a un psicólogo"

"si mama, desde los 9 años" dijo muy convencido Henry

Emma estaba segura que eso nunca lo había hecho con Henry y recordó que Regina le dijo que su hijo la fue a buscar cuando tenía 10 años… e inmediatamente grito el nombre de la morena

"REGINA"

La morena salió insofacto de la ducha, "Emma" dijo la monera al ver a su hijo exclamo su nombre "Henry" ha pasado algo, estáis bien?" preguntaba. Hasta que la rubia finalizo su agonía y le dijo "si perdona Regina, necesito hablar contigo" pero Henry interrumpió

"estabais juntas en la ducha?" "mama porque me has mentido?" viendo como su madre cerraba los ojos.

"escucha chico, lo siento, me has pillado. Pero no es lo que parece" justo cuando Regina la interrumpió y se dirigió a su hijo "Henry cariño sabes cuando estas en la ducha y tu madre te llama para que salgas ya, que tú no la escuchas y entonces ella entra a ver si estás?" el niño se quedó pensando y por fin contesto "si, os ha pasado como esas veces no?" y sonrío a la morena "si Henry, nos ha pasado como esas veces".

"muy bien chico, es tu turno de ir a la ducha, ponerte el pijama y prepararte para cenar y dormir" levantándose de estar a su altura.

"mama dormir no, Regina es nuestra invitada, se merece una peli y palomitas, además mañana es domingo" mirando con ojitos a su madre "por favor" Emma le miro y no pudo resistirse "está bien Henry, pero solo 1 peli" el niño contento fue corriendo hacer lo que su madre le había dicho, depositando antes un beso a ella y a la morena.

"miss swan la próxima vez que quiera responder a nuestro hijo, sobre un acto tan absurdo como el que paso antes en la ducha, piense dos veces su respuesta" suspirando " que parecía que nos había pillado en la ducha haciendo otra cosa y encima usted se lo confirmaba" sonrojándose las dos… "bueno que quería, porque ese grito" pregunto la morena

"no me acostumbro a compartir a mi hijo Regina, pero dado toda la situación y lo que te voy a contar ahora, quejarme es lo de menos en estos momentos" "sígueme a mi habitación" fueron directas a la habitación las dos en toallas

"un momento, primero vistámonos y luego hablamos aquí en mi habitación" al fin dijo la rubia.

"si es lo mejor" retirándose a la habitación de invitados

Minutos más tarde, Regina toco la puerta de la habitación de Emma y esta la invito a pasar.

"Regina, es posible que Henry este recordando esa vida que tú dices que perdimos?" "te explico, desde hace 1 año Henry tiene pesadillas, nunca me las ha contado porque cree que pensaré que está loco y lo llevaré a un psicólogo" "a un psicólogo Regina, yo nunca le he llevado con ninguno y de hecho él afirma que sí, que fue cuando tenía 9 años… yo no recuerdo ese momento y según tú con esa edad él no…"

"él no estaba contigo, sino conmigo…" acabo la morena, notando los ojos preocupados de Emma en los suyos. "yo le lleve al psicólogo o bueno con un consejero, pepito grillo, necesitaba que Henry dejase de lado toda su teoría de que los cuentos de hadas existían… pero él siempre ha sido más listo que todo lo que yo haya podido hacer… así le crie… "Quizá si está recordando, pero esas pesadillas que dice, que podrían ser? Tienes que hablar con él y que te lo cuente Emma"

"oh dios mío, esto es de locos" "pero porque el sí? Y yo no?" dijo la rubia

"Emma gracias a que Henry creyera en el cuento que le dio Blanca, te encontró y tu conseguiste romper la maldición. Henry lleva el corazón del verdadero creyente, por eso Peter Pan lo quería… tu nunca has acabado de creer del todo, incluso poseyendo magia" "lo que me parece extraño es que en ti no haya quedado ningún recuerdo, si en Henry quedo algo en ti también, piensa"

Emma agacho la mirada, sabiendo que desde hacía un año soñaba ella también con un nombre…

"Emma que recuerdas tú?" "cuéntamelo para poder ayudar"

"vale" contesto la rubia "no sé porque pero tu nombre resuena en mi cabeza desde hace mucho, no sabía quién era Regina solo sabía el nombre" miro la cara de Regina quien se había sonrojado y no podía articular palabra

"pero Regina en el sueño, escuchaba tu nombre porque tu pensabas en mi" haciendo que la morena se girase

"he pensado en ti y en Henry por igual"

"pero si tan mal nos llevábamos" acercándose a la morena "porque pensabas en mí?" "porque soñaba con tu nombre?" "porque estamos tan nerviosas ahora y porque cuando nos rozamos la piel en el baño saltaron esas chispas?"

"mama, mama ya estoy" interrumpió Henry

"cariño que me has llamado?" dijo Henry

"mama, porque? Esta mal?"

"no no está mal" abrazándolo

"ve a poner la mesa chico" dijo la rubia en estado de shock

"Emma mientras más nos acercamos, mas vuelve la memoria de Henry"

"como es posible eso?" dijo la rubia

"nuestra magia, no hay otra explicación"

"pero Regina hablas de magia, porque no nos devuelves la memoria con ella y ya está?"

"mi magia se ira en unas horas" le dijo Regina "en este mundo no me sirve, conseguí una forma de tenerla 24 horas hasta encontraros"

"y que pasa con Henry? Esto le puede afectar?

"no lo sé, necesito hablar con Gold, cierra la puerta"

Emma hizo lo que le dijo inmediatamente y se dispuso a llamar al oscuro.

Espejo muéstrame a Gold

Dentro del espejo apareció el oscuro

"Regina, estaba esperando que te comunicaras conmigo, necesito explicarte lo que oíste"

"ahora no Gold" "escucha, en unas horas me quedaré sin magia, no podré contactar más con vosotros y tengo muchas preguntas que resolver ahora"

"está bien Regina prosigue"

"desde que llegue aquí, he notado que cada acercamiento que tengo con Emma, llega directamente a Henry, haciéndole recordar cosas de mí, pero en cambio Emma no logra eso"

Interrumpió Emma "puede afectar en algo eso a mi hijo?"

"miss swan, me alegra saludarla, dejándome de formalidades, he de decir que sí, que el recordar a Regina puede provocar que olvide a Emma, pero porque usted no consigue creer cosa que aleja de alguna manera al corazón del creyente" "es decir, Henry cree en la magia, cree en todo lo que usted no consigue creer y eso hace que su memoria se incline a Regina en esté caso, quien de las dos es la persona que más cree en la magia y los cuentos de hadas."

"así que para que mi hijo no me olvide, yo tengo que creer en algo que me parece de locos?" respondió la rubia

"querida tu solo tienes que creer en lo que sientes y el corazón de Henry podrá seguir recordando sin olvidarte a ti"

"alguna pregunta más señoras?"

"si, oímos lo que decías del amor verdadero y todo eso, si beso a la srta swan, conseguirá recuperar su memoria?"

"si por supuesto" "pero como bien dice, beso de amor verdadero" "Regina tú y Emma aún no os habéis enamorado" "y de saber que vuestro destino era estar juntas, quizá nunca pase"

"vale" respondió Emma sin poder creerse lo que oía

"gracias Gold, hablaremos en mi vuelta. Voy hablar con el reino blanco"

Y así desapareció del espejo el sr Gold, quién no cayó muy bien a Emma, y menos al decirle que por su culpa su hijo la olvidaría.

"Emma tranquila, conseguiremos una solución" le dijo Regina cogiéndole la mano, y al darse cuenta de ello, se la soltó de inmediato.

"ahora llamaré a tus padres, quieres estar presente?"

"si, me gustaría"

La morena llamo a blanca

"Blanca"

"Regina, por fin" "estaba tan preocupada" "donde está mi hija? Que ha pasado, cuéntame todo"

"Blanca calma, te contaré todo, pero tienes que saber que mi magia acaba en unas horas y no podré comunicarme más hasta que vuelva. He tenido que contar toda la verdad a Emma quien está un poco en shock ahora mismo, pero confía en mí y me cree, Henry al parecer va recuperando su memoria porque su corazón es del verdadero creyente y nada más…" Regina se dejó varias cosas que contar a Blanca, sobre todo lo de ella y Emma pensaba la rubia

"oh dioses, Henry, y Emma quiero verla, dónde está?"

"aquí" asomándose al espejo y observando a su madre, tan joven como ella, pero como Regina le había explicado todo, simplemente observo.

"Emma hija mía" se escuchó decir a David "te dije que nuestra familia siempre hallaría la forma de encontrarse"

De repente la imagen que Emma veía fue desapareciendo, al parecer la magia de Regina se había agotado…

Y allí quedaron ellas dos en medio de la habitación de Emma, sin saber que decir y cómo actuar hasta que la rubia se lanzó en los brazos de la morena

Y llorando susurraba

"quiero recordarte Regina, quiero hacerlo" con lágrimas en los ojos Emma no la soltaba

"haré que me recuerde miss Swan, no tenga duda de ello" correspondiendo a ese abrazo tan cálido.

**hola a todos otra vez =) la historia va lenta, porque Regina y Emma a pesar de todos los momentos que han vivido, nunca se habían planteado el estar enamoradas, y enterarse así de sopeton lo que hace es generar dudas, así que adelanto que Emma ira conociendo a esta Regina y nuestra Evilqueen poco a poco se ira fijando mas en nuestra rubia, quien ya conoce pero no tan de cerca. a parte de todo esto, henry a pesar de salir mucho, cuando lo haga será en momentos importantes, igual que blanca y david, o sr gold, quienes apareceran a lo largo de la historia a parte. hasta que Regina, Emma y Henry vayan al bosque encantado. Os aviso ya, que aún queda mucho por ver, espero no aburriros**

**saludooooos! y gracias. **

**os animo comentaaar que me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**os dejo mi twitter nayerdiaz para cualquier pregunta, o para cuando vean que tardo mucho en escribir...**

**gracias otra vez!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

"cenamos o qué?" interrumpió Henry. "porque os estáis abrazando?" "mama porque lloras?"

"nada chico, no te preocupes… llamemos al Telepizza" soltando a Regina y cogiendo el teléfono.

"Srta Swan si no le importa, podría cocinar yo"

"ems" dudando la rubia "vale, porque no"

"que harás de cenar Regina?" preguntó el niño, mirando la cara desconcertante de la morena

"Henry sabes quién soy?" pregunto

"sí, Regina, la mujer que conocimos en el bosque" sonrío el niño

Mientras Emma y Regina cruzaron miradas.

"se ha vuelto a olvidar de quien eres" espeto la rubia

"si ya veo, me preocupa esta situación, que recuerde y olvide, necesitamos encontrar la manera de que su cabeza no salga afectada con todo esto"

"tranquila Regina, sé que lo arreglaremos" consiguiendo que la morena asintiese

Emma se fue al sofá con su hijo, quien buscaba desesperadamente una película para ver después, hasta que Regina les llamo

"a la mesa todos, ya está la cena"

"·que bien huele mama" volvió a decir Henry, quien dejaba atónitas a la rubia y a la morena con ese cambio repentino que tenía.

"si mi amor, es tu plato preferido, lasaña y pastel de manzana"

"huele muy bien Regina, gracias" dijo la rubia

"es un placer Emma"

Empezaron a comer, la mesa estaba en silencio, solo Henry hablaba de tanto en tanto, y cuando acabaron. Emma se levantó para ayudar a Regina a recoger, hiendo las dos a por el mismo plato y quedándose sin saber que decir

"para ti" dijo la rubia

"para ti" dijo la morena

Traashhhh el plato se rompió, consiguiendo que se pusieran aún más nerviosas.

Para evitar otra situación incómoda, Emma pidió a Regina que dejase que lo recogiese y mientras ella se encargase de acomodar los platos en el lavavajillas. Así lo hicieron.

Emma fue la primera en acabar y fue directa a sentarse con Henry quien había puesto ya la película "buscando a nemo"

Regina desde la cocina les observaba y una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios

"mama te vas a perder lo mejor, venga ven" la llamo Henry

"ya estoy aquí Henry" viendo que su hijo y Emma le habían dejado el lugar del medio en el sofá.

La película transcurría mientras Regina notaba la mirada de Emma clavada, no quería girarse y encontrarse con la rubia… así que hacia como si no se diese cuenta. Hasta que noto que esos ojos azules, ya no la miraban. Emma se había dormido y su pequeño también.

Regina incorporo a Henry y lo puso en sus brazos, lo dejo en su habitación y volvió para despertar a Emma.

Al llegar se puso a la altura de su cara y se quedó mirándola

"es posible que seas tú…" susurraba "es posible que todos mis cambios a parte de por Henry, fuesen también por ti" "quizá por eso siempre sentías debilidad y creías en mí, no era por nuestro hijo o tal vez sí" "sea lo que sea que me está pasando contigo, no puede continuar" lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Emma hizo un movimiento el cual forzó a girar a Regina, quien se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y le despertó bruscamente.

"srta Swan, el sofá no es lugar para dormir, haga el favor de despertar e ir a dormir a su cama"

"Regina eres tan repelente siempre?" levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

"buenas noches" se dijeron.

El día había sido tan duro que las dos cayeron en un profundo sueño hasta el día siguiente.

Después de aquel momento en el que Emma y Regina se encontraron habían pasado varios días, hacía justamente una semana desde la primera vez que se habían vuelto a ver otra vez, aunque para Emma era la única. Henry iba recordando cada vez más cosas que vivió con Regina, y olvidaba cosas que había vivido ese último año a solas con Emma, a veces no sabían con qué Henry hablaban, la rubia se esforzaba cada vez más por creer en la magia. A pesar de eso, el ambiente en casa era muy bueno.

"Regina que no te lo había dicho, pero Henry hoy se va de excursión todo el día con sus amigos, estarán a cargo de los padres de su mejor amigo, muy buenos amigos míos de hecho, y policías también" dijo la rubia

"oh me alegro por Henry, se lo pasará en grande" contesto la morena

"mama vámonos ya" pidió el niño

"si chico, ven a despedirte de tu madre"

"adiós mama" dando un beso a Regina y saliendo corriendo por la puerta

"volveré en un hora o así" "ya conoces la casa, así que nos vemos luego"

"hasta luego miss Swan"

"Emma me gusta más Sra Mills"

Rieron

Regina en cuanto salió Emma, fue a darse una ducha, se puso su mejor pijama de seda, y empezó a cocinar para la rubia.

Emma ya había dejado a Henry con sus amigos, estaba tan feliz, que le alegraba la vida a ella. Ahora solo podía pensar en volver a casa y pasar un rato con la morena insufrible que había aparecido en su vida hacia justamente 1 semana

"Regina, he vuelto" cerrando la puerta y encontrando la mesa puesta, una sonrisa se le formo en la cara.

"hola Emma, has vuelto muy rápido"

"si bueno, no había trafico casi"

"bien, pues yo he preparado la cena"

"si ya lo he visto, huele que alimenta…" " iré a ducharme y cenamos vale?"

"esta bien"

"Regina te apetece que veamos una peli antes de dormir?"

"me gustaría si"

"perfecto, pues mientras me ducho, busca alguna"

Retirándose a la ducha con una sonrisa, igual que la morena.

Cuando por fin salió, ya se había puesto su pijama y estaba lista para su "cita" con la morena.

"Regina calma tu corazón, pareces una colegiala y no lo eres…" "pero dios es tan…"

"hey, ya estoy aquí" dijo la rubia fijándose en el camisón de seda que llevaba Regina, ya se lo había visto una vez en la ducha, pero ahora se había fijado mucho más, puesto que sabía con lo que se encontraría debajo. Quito esos pensamientos de su cabeza

Y se sentaron en la mesa a comer

"que películas has elegido?" corto el silencio Emma

"pues realmente he encontrado 3 que me encantan" "pero estoy indecisa en cual ver, así que las he cogido y eliges tú"

"vale, yo elijo que veamos las 3"

Rieron nuevamente

"miss Swan no querrá estar despierta toda la noche?"

"hombre si es contigo, no me importaría la verdad" sonrojándose ella y sonrojando a la morena

"pues veamos las 3 entonces, aunque no creo yo que aguantes" "la ultima película que vimos con Henry, te dormiste tu antes que él"

Emma se echó a reír

"pero es que no entendí la película, me aburría mucho y cuando me aburro me duermo"

"pues espero que no se aburra mucho esta noche, no quiero tener que dejarla dormir en el sofá"

"podrías llevarme en brazos a la habitación si no"

Las risas en la cena continuaron, no se daban cuenta pero estaban tonteando, y a veces descaradamente. Se sentaron a ver la película una en cada punta del sofá…

"Emma hace frío aquí no?" "podrías traer unas mantas?

"si claro" cuando Emma volvió solo tenía una manta en la mano y especialmente corta

Regina se arropó con ella, y de repente se dio cuenta de que Emma tenia frio, pero no le había dicho nada así que le pregunto

"tienes frio Emma?"

"si"

"porque no coges otra manta?"

"porque no hay más y la última la tienes tú"

Regina se levantó de su lado del sofá y se acomodó al lado de la rubia, estiro la manta para las dos, Emma la observaba sin articular palabra…

"gracias" fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, mientras se acomodaba a Regina

"gracias a ti, me lo estoy pasando muy bien" "hacia muchísimo que no me reía así Emma"

Girándose para mirarla a los ojos

"yo hacía mucho que tampoco me sentía así Regina"

Colocando su cara justo enfrente de la de la morena

Se miraron y se fueron acercando lentamente, quedando a centímetros, sus labios apenas se rozaron, sentía la respiración de la otra, cerraron los ojos cuando…

Pipi pipipi pipipi sonó el móvil de Emma

**ahora si que os dejo con la miel en los labios, hihi que pasará? **

**hasta el siguiente capitulo. **

**ya soys 428 los que me leeis. mil GRACIAS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Regina y Emma se miraron y se fueron acercando lentamente, quedando a centímetros, sus labios apenas se rozaron, sentía la respiración de la otra, cerraron los ojos cuando…

Pipi pipipi pipipi sonó el móvil de Emma

Alertando a la rubia y la morena, quienes automáticamente se separaron. Haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado

"santo cielos, quien será" pensó Emma, prosiguiendo a contestar.

"Diga" contesto.

"hola mama, soy Henry"

"Es Henry" susurro Emma a Regina

"hola chico como estas? Ha pasado algo?"

"no mama, todo muy bien, me lo paso genial, ojala estuvierais aquí" dijo el niño

"no te preocupes por nosotras Henry, estaremos bien" mirando los ojos marrones que tenía en frente de ella

"puedo hablar con mama?" haciendo referencia a Regina

"claro que si chico" dándole el móvil a la morena

"mi amor, hace horas que no estás aquí y ya te extraño, has comido?"

"mama yo a ti también, solo he llamado para daros las buenas noches, pero no pensé que estuvierais cerca, que hacíais?" preguntó el niño dejando a Regina en sus pensamientos unos segundos

"mama"

"oh si Henry cariño, estaba por el salón porque salí a coger un vaso de agua ya sabes que me cuesta dormir y tu madre estaba en el salón mirando una película, pero bueno cuéntame tu"

"vale mama, me tengo que ir cuando vuelva os contare todo, despídeme de Emma, os quiero"

"val.." dejando a medias a la morena

"ha colgado" mirando a Emma

"saliste a por un vaso de agua?" pregunto la rubia con cara ofendida

"lo siento Emma" "no sabía que decirle"

"Henry estaba con tu madre viendo una película" suspiro la rubia "decirle algo tan fácil como eso a negar que pasas un grato momento conmigo" sentencio levantándose del sofá y retirándose a su habitación

Regina se quedó unos minutos en el sofá, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, los momentos antes de la llamada, que significaba eso, porque había mentido a Henry y porque Emma se había tomado tan mal que no dijera que estaba con ella… si solo estaba con ella no era tan importante o si lo era, la morena ya no sabía que pensar, sus pensamientos volvían al momento en que escucho a Gold decir que la rubia era su amor verdadero, desechando inmediatamente esa idea se levantó del sofá y fue a su habitación.

Al día siguiente, en la cocina estaba Emma recién levantada, tomándose un chocolate caliente.

"buenos días Regina"

"buenos días" respondio con una cara sonriente

"lamento haberte dejado anoche sola, acabaste la película?"

"no, me quede unos minutos en el sofá y luego fui a la habitación" "tu que hiciste?"

"pues hablar con mi almohada" girándose para escuchar la risa de la morena

"estas loca Emma"

"qué? Es verdad… tu no hablas con tu almohada"? dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

"oh no no, yo prefiero hablar con personas de carne y hueso" acercándose a coger el café, cuando justamente Emma iba a dárselo, sus manos se encontraron, dejándolas paralizadas

"nuevamente el cosquilleo eh" corto el silencio Emma

"si, no me acostumbro" sonrojándose Regina

"pues yo si" levantándose de la silla y acercándose a la morena quien estaba de pie "sabes porque yo si me he acostumbrado?"

"no"

"porque me resulta familiar ese cosquilleo y me gusta sentir que invade todo mi cuerpo"

"Emma"

"no Regina, no vamos a ignorar lo que paso anoche"

"para por favor"

"íbamos a besarnos, queríamos besarnos Regina, quiero besarte"

Acercándose más a la morena quien dejaba que la rubia invadiera su espacio personal

"tu quieres besarme!" sentencio la rubia

"y qué si quiero besarte?" "eso no significa que esté enamorada de ti, o que seas mi amor verdadero o…

Regina no pudo terminar la frase, porque se encontró directamente con los labios de la rubia callando su miedo

Los labios de Emma acariciaban los de Regina de una forma lenta, dejando su saliva en cada embestida, no existía nada más… solo ellas unidas por sentimientos incontrolables

**Primero agradecer especialmente a clau, quien me alegro con su comentario.**

**Solo seguiré la historia si veo que os llega de verdad, si no la terminaré en cuanto pueda**

**esté cap es cortito porque el que sigue es muyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy largo**

**Y nada deciros que subiré un capitulo más lleno de swanqueen, no os lo perdáis, porque os dejará con ganas de más.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Enfrentadas en lados opuestos de la vida, ahora en una cama. Mientras se besan apasionadamente…

Se examinan para comenzar a arrancarse la ropa igual que las bestias desgarran a sus presas.

Emma tiende a Regina con delicadeza sobre las finas sabanas sujetando sus brazos, segundos después sus cuerpos se enlazan con movimientos suaves, firmes y compenetrados hasta la perfección.

De repente Regina le siente encima y dentro de sí. Acomodada contra su pecho que a un ritmo intenso palpita, sus piernas le atrapan y sus brazos le rodean de manera suave pero decidida, su cuerpo es una barca que le lleva por los rápidos de un salvaje río empapándome de su pasión.

Los gemidos de Regina son inevitables, Emma esta tan excitada que solo piensa en darle placer a la preciosa morena que tiene en su cama

Algo místico les guía impidiéndoles huir. La habitación se llena de ruido con los gritos de placer. Todo se desvanece

Regina no puede respirar, siente que muere sin embargo va al cielo, ligera como un ángel vuela, y se eleva al éxtasis.

Su expresión no da lugar a lo confusión, quiere más, pero también quiere complacer a Emma, así que la morena con un beso en la frente comienza a seguir con besos el camino hasta el sexo de Emma se pierde en sus caderas para excitarle.

Un instante más tarde se detiene colocando sus manos a la altura de los pechos de la rubia quien no para de gemir y con un solo movimiento la sitúa encima de ella penetrándola a la vez.

Emma intenta tomar el control pero Regina no deja que la toque, así que Emma se las ingenia para penetrarla a la vez, consiguiendo gemidos.

La habitación resonaba en su excitación, sus gemidos invadían cada rincón… y de repente un único orgasmo las llevo al clímax… haciendo que cruzaran sus miradas y dejándolas en un silencio haciéndolas comprender las dimensiones de lo sucedido.

"Regina" dijo la rubia mirando a los ojos a la preciosa mujer que yacia en su lecho desnuda y reposaba a su lado "si antes no estaba segura, ya lo estoy" sonrojándose continuo "el soñar contigo incluso cuando la maldición hizo que te olvidara, darte cobijo, confiar en ti, discutir, todo desde que lo olvide, hasta ahora que lo he recordado todo"

"recordado?" interrumpió Regina

"si Regina, cuando te besé me acorde de todo"

La morena iba nuevamente a interrumpir cuando Emma la beso "he recordado todo y no ha cambiado nada de lo que siento, no me arrepiento de esto y por eso quiero continuar con lo que te decía" tomo aire y soltó "estoy enamorada de ti, no sé cuándo paso esto, como llegue a sentirlo y porque ha pasado, no sé si es verdad esa historia del amor verdadero, pero es verdad que yo ahora quiero estar contigo, quiero que me lleves con mi familia y quiero que me des una oportunidad para que te quiera" sentencio Emma

La cara de Regina era un poema, de sus ojos salían lágrimas, hacía mucho que no se sentía así, ese había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida, pero no sabía cómo expresárselo a Emma

"pero Emma, estar enamorado no es una excusa, es una responsabilidad" están tus padres, nuestro hijo, Garfio, Neal… "yo no quiero sufrir, el amor es debilidad, y ya tengo dos … Henry y tú… "que pasa si al volver te das cuenta que quieres a Garfio, o intentarlo con Neal, que pasa si tus padres te repudian… "sabes quién soy Emma, todo lo que he hecho y a pesar de que he intentado cambiar muchas veces siempre acabo igual"

"Regina solo quiero saber una cosa, antes de apaciguar tus miedos, me quieres?"

"más alto te lo puedo decir, más claro no miss swan, ahora mismo desde hace un tiempo que yo desconocía, mi corazón te pertenecía, yo te pertenezco" sonriendo a la rubia quien calmaba su mirada y corazón al oír esas palabras

"entonces reina mía no has de temer por nada, nadie me separara de ti, porque somos el amor verdadero" con mirada seria mirando los brillantes ojos marrones de Regina

Sin meditar palabras comenzó a tocar los muslos de la morena, subió por sus caderas hasta llegar a sus pechos. Bajo de nuevo sus manos por sus muslos y situó sus dedos en la vagina de esta y al llegar allí le susurro "estas totalmente húmeda mi reina um..." se empezaron a besar apasionadamente, lentamente llevo su boca hasta su clítoris. Allí comenzó a mover su lengua como una demente. Regina jadeaba de placer mientras le decía que hacía mucho tiempo estaba deseando que este momento llegara.. Emma metía su lengua y la sacaba una y otra vez... "oh Emma, eres increíble" llegando nuevamente al clímax

"que mala es usted miss swan" susurro Regina quien apenas podía hablar, consiguiendo que la rubia riese

"no saldría nunca de la cama, me quedaría así contigo eternamente, pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer" acabo la rubia

"si tienes razón" recuperandose de lo que acababa de pasar, cotinuo la morena "tu has recuperado la memoria, entonces Henry también lo ha hecho, por no hablar de como explicaras esto a tu hijo, yo prepararé todo para reunirnos con tu familia en el bosque encantado" levantándose de la cama

"hey ven aquí" cogiéndola del brazo "no te he dado permiso para levantarte" Regina deposito un beso en la mejilla de la rubia, estaba tan feliz que no tenía tiempo de pensar en nada mas

"con nuestro hijo (hizo énfasis la rubia) hablaremos las dos, y luego juntas como novias, prepararemos nuestra partida, que ademas no tiene mucha cosa listilla, has traído una habichuhela mágica"

rio la morena y a continuación pregunto "así que novias?"

"si claro, esto es una relación, yo no me acuesto con cualquiera"

"miss swan, no me acuerdo que me haya pedido ser su novia"

"ah no?" "pero no me lo pediste tu?" rio Emma

"yo?" mirando pensativa a la rubia quien no paraba de reír

Las dos hicieron un silencio, y cambiaron de tema inmediatamente

"anda vístete, que vamos a ir a buscar a Henry quien estará desesperado" dijo la rubia

"y tan desesperado, mira tú móvil"

"oh dios, 20 llamadas perdidas del chico" los ojos de Emma salían de sus orbitas, Regina la abrazo "no te preocupes, vistámonos y vamos a buscarle, es hora de volver a casa"

ya vestidas, con una sonrisa en la cara, salieron hacia el coche las dos mujeres cogidas de la mano

**os ha gustado? decirme cositas para saber si continuar o no, lo que viene de ahora en adelante es la vuelta al bosque encantado, a partir de aquí se pondrá mas interesante**

**GRACIAS a todos los que me leéis!**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

En el camino yendo a buscar a Henry, Emma y Regina estaban muy calladas. La morena intentaba localizar al pequeño, mientras la rubia conducía y no le quitaba ojo a su reina.

"Regina vas a estar en silencio en todo el camino?"

"te has dado cuenta, no se le escapa nada miss swan"

"me vas a decir que te pasa? O tengo que sonsacarte todo?" frenando de repente "no seguiré conduciendo hasta que me digas que te pasa Regina"

"Emma no seas infantil"

"soy muy infantil, ya lo sabes"

"buf, está bien jum" "me pasa que antes cuando has dicho eso de novias, y has pasado pues me he molestado"

La rubia se reía en carcajadas

"Regina"

"no Emma, déjame acabar, quizá para ti es insignificativo lo nuestro, pero yo realmente quiero saber que somos, porque te quiero, me he enamorado de ti y todo esto me asusta"

Mirando los ojos azules de su amada

"Quieres ser mi novia Regina Mills, por y para siempre?"

Los ojos de la morena se iluminaban y no podía evitar sonreír, deposito un beso en su amada mientras respondía

"si quiero mi amor"

La felicidad radiaba en el coche

"cuando volvamos al bosque encantado donde vivirás?" "supongo que con tus padres en vuestro castillo no?"

"hemos llegado" cambio de tema la rubia "espérame aquí, iré a por Henry"

Emma encontró a su hijo, quien estaba enfadado porque no había conseguido contactar con ella

"Emma como hemos recordado todo? Porque no me cogías el teléfono? Donde está mi madre? Tenemos que ir al bosque encantado, pero sin magia no podemos"

"tranquilo chico, toma aire" "te explicare todo de camino, tu madre está en el coche, si no paras de preguntar en vez de andar, no llegaremos y no podremos irnos"

"está bien mama, es que todo esto es una locura, ha pasado un año entero"

"lo se chico"

"ahora podré ver a mi padre, podréis estar juntos" esa frase hizo que Emma se parara de repente

"estas bien mama?"

La cara de la rubia lo decía todo, pero hizo oídos sordos a lo que su hijo acababa de decir y siguió caminando, Henry al ver el coche y a Regina sobre el salió corriendo.

"MAMAAAAAA" corriendo hacia ella y consiguiendo que la morena se encontrase con su mirada, encontrándose con sus brazos

"Henry" abrazándole fuerte "no volveré a perderte"

"te quiero mama"

"y yo a ti mi amor"

Emma observaba todo mientras se acercaba a ellos dos, y les interrumpía preguntando

"quien quiere ir al bosque encantado?"

"YOOOO" grito con entusiasmo el niño

"pues vamos, no hay nada que esperar" sentencio Emma

"está bien, tenemos que ir al bosque de Boston, al árbol donde tu llegaste, allí tirare la habichuela mágica y nos llevara al bosque encantado ya que el árbol está conectado allí" dijo la morena

Cogieron el coche y se dirigieron al bosque, una vez allí, se dispusieron a tirar la habichuela mágica, consiguiendo que se abriera el portal. Emma, Regina y Henry se cogieron de las manos y pasaron el portal.

**_DuendeNY_**** gracias por tu comentario, por ti por darme tu opinión y alegrarme la noche va esté capitulo. No es tan largo como te gustaría, pero no estoy muy inspirada ahora, pero prometo que el siguiente estará a gusto tuyo y de todos, que pasaran muchas cosas importantes**

**Disfrutadlo todos y comentaaad!**

**Hasta el siguiente**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Emma, Regina y Henry se cogieron de las manos y pasaron el portal.

**El bosque encantado**

"Estáis los dos bien" dijo una Regina despeinada desde el suelo.

¡Sí! ¡Sí! escuchó por parte de la rubia y su hijo, quienes venían en su ayuda

"tú estás bien Regina?" pregunto Emma preocupada

"si, gracias" respondió está con mucha frialdad, dejando a la rubia un poco fuera de órbita, justo cuando Henry interrumpió.

"donde vamos ahora mama?" "que sitio esté?"

"esté solía ser uno de los jardines más bonitos del palacio del reino blanco, estamos el castillo de tus abuelos, a pocos metros" mirando a la rubia con pavor. "seguidme"

Emma estaba muy callada, no entendía porque Regina de repente se había vuelto tan distante, cuando hacia pocas horas estaban haciendo el amor, solo el hecho de pensar que para la morena ella sólo había sido un entretenimiento momentáneo le rompía el corazón, necesitaba hablarle a su amada sin perder un segundo más..

"estamos cerca Henry, no te quejes más, si subes toda esa colina encontraras la puerta del castillo" dijo la morena

"chico por que no te adelantas" espeto Emma, "ve corriendo avisar a todos que estamos aquí"

"Sí vale mama, allá voy" sonrió Henry quien ya las había dejado atrás.

"si no te conociera diría que te has intentado librar de él" miro fijamente la morena a Emma

"de hecho quería que se fuera un momento, porque estas rara Regina" "y si me has utilizado para alguna estrategia malvada, dímelo ya y que no me tope de frente con.. " la rubia no pudo acabar de hablar porque los labios de Regina estaban pegados a los suyos

"Sshhhh" decía la morena mientras se separaba "Emma, yo también estoy asustada, todo esto me asusta tanto que me duele solo pensar, que se acabe"

"Regina"

"entiéndelo, tus padres no me quieren y yo a ellos tampoco, y que esté año sin vosotros nos hayamos unido no significa nada, la única unión que había era rescataros, ahora yo volveré a mi reino e intentare empezar de cero… pero" _mirando fijamente a la rubia_ "pero no te puedo pedir a ti que abandones algo que ni siquiera has tenido oportunidad de empezar, y esa oportunidad te la debo, porque yo te separe de tus padres, mires por donde lo mires, y aunque me arrepienta de todo eso, mis errores no se olvidan ni se borran" caían lágrimas por los ojos de la Reina

Había dejado a Emma sin palabras, la rubia no podía dejar de llorar al igual que su amada

"Regina quiero ir contigo" _cogiéndole la mano_ "pero también quiero estar con mis padres, me lo debo a mí y a ellos también" yo no te culpo de que no estuviera con ellos, tu no decidiste que ellos me llamaran la salvadora y me enviaran a otro mundo

"Emma eso es lo de menos, tus padres no me aceptaran"

"me da igual, te elijo yo no ellos"

Quedando tan cerca como para besarse, cuando de repente se escucharon los gritos de alegría del pueblo y de la reina blanca

"EMMA, EMMA, MI EMMA"

Las chicas se separaron inmediatamente, aun así Henry quien venía delante se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba

Emma se fundió en los brazos de sus padres, quienes lloraban de alegría, Regina mientras tanto observaba todo desde un rincón

Después de que todos dieron la bienvenida a la Princesa del reino se dispusieron a ir al castillo

Henry hacia compañía a Regina, quien intentaba hacer como si no pasará nada, cuando de repente David se acercó a ellos

"abuelo"

"Henry" sonreía David mientras zarandeaba el pelo de su nieto

Los tres seguían caminando, hasta que David rompió el silencio

"Quería darte las gracias por haber traído de vuelta a Emma y a Henry"

"No hay de qué" contesto Regina

"Blanca y yo hemos pensado que hasta que nuestra hija se adapte con Henry, deberías quedarte en nuestros aposentos, suponemos que no querrás separarte de tu hijo, pero si no quieres aceptar, intentaremos llevar a Henry a tu reino las veces que sean posibles"

Regina se quedó pensativa un buen rato

"me quedaré temporalmente" contesto finalmente la reina "gracias" carraspeo

David asentó con su cabeza "con permiso" dijo y se fue acelerando el paso hasta que alcanzo a su mujer y su hija

Henry estaba subido en un caballo con el cuidado de los enanitos

Regina nuevamente se encontró sola, su mirada se perdía en la sonrisa de Emma, hasta que se acercó a su lado Robín Hood

"Majestad"

"Robín" sonrío mediamente la morena "llámame Regina, aquí no soy nadie"

"Regina pues" mirándola fijamente "aunque alguien si eres" produciendo así la risa de está, consiguiendo llamar la atención de una Emma, que iba perdida en las historias de su madre

La cara de la rubia cambio totalmente al ver a su mujer reír a otra persona que no fuera ella, su rabia iba incrementando a medida que llegaban al reino y ese hombre seguía al lado de Regina

"hija te pasa algo?" pregunto blanca

"no, claro que no"

"pues desde que has visto a Regina con Robín, te has distraído de mis historias"

"lo que pasa es que estoy cansada"

"pues ya hemos llegado" interrumpió David con una sonrisa enorme en su cara

"esté es tu nuevo hogar Emma, aquí te concebimos, aquí naciste y aquí nos hubiera gustado criarte" se empezó a romper la voz de Blancanieves

"está bien mi cielo" la abrazo David

Una vez todos dentro, solo quedaron Blanca, David, Henry, Emma, los enanitos y Regina

"Henry estas muy callado" pregunto Emma, quien ignoro la mirada sonriente de su amada, Regina no entendía que le pasaba ahora, pero se acercó a ver si Henry necesitaba algo

"que te pasa cariño?" pregunto Regina también

"es que he visto a todos, menos a mi padre y belle y el Sr. Gold" su mirada se entristeció

"Henry" le llamo Blanca "Neal, vive con su padre y belle en otro castillo, hay que avisarles y vendrán enseguida" "al no estar aquí, no saben las buenas nuevas"

"ah vale, entonces avisémosle" dijo el niño feliz

"Regina es quien puede hacerlo, ya que es la única que posee magia y sabe controlarla del todo" haciendo hincapié en que a pesar de que su hija poseía ese poder, aun no era capaz de controlarlo

"mama"

"si Henry, puedo avisarles"

realmente a la morena no le hacia ninguna gracia tener que llamar al patético de Neal, quien pintaba menos que un mono, pero no podía negar a nada a su hijo, además Emma ya le había dicho que la quería, así que ese patán no significaría nada

"espejo muéstrame a Rumpelstiltskin"

Simultáneamente apareció el susodicho

"Rumpel, grito Regina"

"Querida, asomándose al espejo" "veo que has conseguido romper la maldición nuevamente, debería felicitaros?" consiguiendo que Emma y Regina se pusieran nerviosas, pero la reina no iba a dejar que el duendecillo fastidiase el momento así que sin más le dijo que Henry quería ver a Neal y en 1 minutos ya habían llegado al Reino blanco

"PAPA qué diablos haces" gritaba Neal sin entender porque les había tele transportado con él de esa forma y sin dar explicación alguna

"Neal" dijo Emma a la vez que en su voz resonó un segundo nombre "Garfio" "Bella amiga" abrazándola

Neal y Garfio se habían quedado sin palabras, no podían parar de mirarla, hasta que Henry corrió abrazar a su padre, y esté por unos instantes presto solo atención a su hijo

Emma abrazaba a bella

Regina no daba crédito, no solo había tenido que llamar al idiota del padre de Henry, sino que encima al parecer Garfio vivía con el y rumpelstiltskin, las cosas no le podían salir peor

La morena se desesperó y pregunto a Blanca, quien sonreía al lado de David sobre todo lo sucedido, si le podrían enseñar su aposento, dando la excusa de que estaba muy cansada y quería descansar

Así mismo uno de los enanitos llevo a la reina a una de las habitaciones del castillo, Regina no pudo evitar convocar al espejo para mirar desde allí lo que sucedía en el salón grande

Rumpelstiltskin se dio cuenta de que los estaba observando y disimuladamente se acercó y hablo al espejo

"querida huir no es lo tuyo" "supongo que tú y Emma, rompisteis la maldición con un beso de amor verdadero, lo que significa que no debes temer nada" alejándose del espejo y volviendo junto a su Bella quien estaba con Blanca y David

Regina no entendía el buen gesto que acababa de tener Gold con ella, quizá realmente si estaba cambiando

Emma mientras tanto, conversaba con Garfio, observados por Neal, quien a pesar de que intentaba escuchar todas las historias que había vivido su hijo en todo ese año, no podía concentrarse del todo

"no he parado de pensar en ti ni un segundo Emma" le susurraba Garfio

"garfio tenemos que hablar, pero no ahora, creo que no es el momento"

"esta bien, cuando quieras y donde quieras, puedo encontrarme contigo para hablar de todo lo que desees" una sonrisa de esperanza salía del pirata

"no te ilusiones por favor, no quiero herir tus sentimientos"

"mamaaa" interrumpió Henry " donde está mi madre?" ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que la morena ya no estaba en el gran salón

"oh cielos, donde esta Regina Mery Margaret"

"tranquila cariño, ella ha ido a descansar"

Emma se sintió fatal, pero aún le quedaba saludar a una persona de esa habitación, Neal

Se fundieron en un abrazo, mientras Henry les observaba maravillado, está feliz y tenía muchas ganas de empezar nuevas aventuras en el bosque encantado, no sabía porque pero presentía que muchas cosas cambiarían

_Primero celebrar que he llegado a los 10 comentarios, que para mí es un honor, poco a poco la historia va llegando a más personas y es lo que quiero y los que me animáis a seguir escribiendo._

**Así que gracias Reginalove, Nomit, Clau y Luna.**

_Esté capitulo ha sido la introducción a todo lo que os espera, no he podido escribir antes porque estoy llena de exámenes, y hoy por fin encontré un huequito, espero poder subir otro capítulo esta noche también porque lo que vienen son celos, swanqueen y descubrimientos moahahahah!_

_Seguir escribiendo, gracias!_

_Cuando tarde tanto en escribir, si queréis saber cuándo volveré a hacerlo, os podéis poner en contacto conmigo a través de mi twitter: nayerdiaz_


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

"oh Emma" mirándola incrédulo "no perdí la esperanza de recuperarte" abrazándola nuevamente "por fin estás aquí"

Emma estaba atónita, no sabía cómo reaccionar, se sentía observada por todos y no quería levantar sospechas con todos los presentes, pero para su agradecimiento, la noche yacía y la servidumbre se ponía en marcha para servir la cena.

"Emma cariño" interrumpió Blanca quien iba en rescate de su hija "lamento interrumpiros Neal" mirándole con una sonrisa "Hija porque no vas a descansar y prepararte para la cena?"

"haré exactamente eso" dijo la rubia, quien se despidió sutilmente de Neal y fue en busca de Henry que estaba con Garfio en la otra esquina

La rubia y su hijo se retiraron con una doncella del gran salón, quien la acompañaría a sus aposentos, mientras tantos los demás quedaron en el salón. Regina por otra parte, dejo de mirar el espejo y por fin pudo estar tranquila sabiendo que Emma ya estaba fuera de la vista de sus dos enamorados.

La morena se sentía mal, su enfado rozaba tales límites, que si veía a Emma en esos momentos podría explotar a todo el castillo.

**Mientras tanto en el salón real…**

"Blanca y yo os invitamos a cenar a todos" concluyo David, consiguiendo la atención de todos.

"Gracias por la oferta David, pero no queremos estropearos vuestro primer día con Emma y Henry" respondió a la propuesta el Sr. Gold mirando a su hijo, quien le mato con su mirada ya que obviamente estaba en desacuerdo por su decisión

"sí nos iremos, pero otro día aceptaremos encantados" siguió Bella

Despidiéndose todos y marchando en humo, quedaron solos Blanca y David, quienes estaban radiante, ellos en su soledad se retiraron a prepararse para la gran cena.

Henry estaba feliz en su habitación, no se podía creer como le habían preparado todo.

Emma en cambio estaba sentada en su cama, ni se había fijado en su alrededor, ella solo pensaba en una cosa, en una persona.

Rápidamente la rubia salió de su habitación y se encontró con un pasillo enorme, habría 30 habitaciones solamente en esa planta. Necesitaba encontrar donde se hospedaba Regina, así que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que ir puerta por puerta buscándola, abrió todas las puertas menos la de enfrente, cuando de repente se encontró con la morena saliendo, vestida para ir a montar a caballo o eso dedujo por su atuendo.

"Regina" dijo suavemente

La morena quien ya se había percatado de que la rubia estaba mirándola, la ignoro reiteradamente y siguió caminando.

Detrás de ella una Emma desesperada la cogió fuertemente del brazo

"qué diablos hace miss swan?"

"miss swan?" pregunto sorprendida la rubia

Regina quería dar un escarmiento a su rubia, así que prosiguió

"Sí, que pasa?" sentenció duramente la morena

"me preguntas que pasa?" soltando una carcajada "que te pasa a ti?" mirándola seriamente ahora "antes era Emma, tu princesa, y ahora soy Miss Swan?" bufando con muestras de rabia

Regina no soltó una palabra

"habla por dios, dime algo!" le dijo Emma con una pose de desesperación "ah ya sé que pasa, que como ahora tienes ese amiguito que te hace reír, no necesitas más ahogar tus penas conmigo no?" "es eso?" "me has utilizado todo el tiempo, diciéndome lo arrepentida que estas de todo y haciéndome creer que me amas" Los ojos de la rubia estaban a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

"No Emma, arrepentida estaré toda mi vida" mirando hacia abajo "pero no de conocerte a ti o haberte hecho mía" mirándola a los ojos ahora "así que no vengas ahora con celos, porque yo hubiera estado sola todo el camino hasta el castillo de no haber sido por ese amable hombre" "tú en cambio no has desperdiciado el tiempo con el indeseable padre de Henry y Garfio" mirándola duramente nuevamente "has estado abrazándoles y demás, y yo sólo sonreía, así que no me reclames nada"

"yo no estoy celosa, pero veo que tú si!" respondió la rubia "Neal es el padre de Henry y nada más, Garfio no significa nada. Pero entiende que tengo que hablar con ellos, hoy no era el momento, delante de todos" acercándose al espacio personal de la morena

"miss swan, lamento decirle que yo no soy celosa, simplemente no quiero que usted juegue conmigo, como con esos dos patanes" poniéndose firme frente a la rubia "y ahora si me disculpas, me voy que un amable hombre, me está esperando" la morena había conseguido dejar KO a la rubia, quien no se había quedado sin argumento alguno y paralizada

Emma tardo unos minutos en reaccionar, pero cuanto lo hizo, salió corriendo tras la morena para cogerla desprevenida y robarle un beso.

Regina se dejó llevar, y se entregó totalmente a los labios de su amada

La magia que recorría su cuerpo se transformó en electricidad, al estar lleno el beso de amor, rabia, celos… consiguiendo que todo el castillo se diese cuenta de que estaba pasando algo, ellas seguían inmersas entrelazando sus lenguas sin saber que desde el beso en una puerta, asomaba su pequeño hijo…

Henry estaba observando el beso, no se podía creer lo que veía, así que cerro con fuerza su puerta, haciendo que Emma y Regina se alertasen y parasen al instante, ninguna supo de que puerta venia, no le dieron mucha importancia

"tengo que irme Emma, si quieres ven esta noche a mi habitación, después de que cenes con tus padres, yo estaré esperándote"

"iras con ese hombre?" pregunto enfadada la rubia

"no hay ningún hombre, solo un caballo" riendo por su maldad la morena y yéndose dejando plantada a su novia con una sonrisa

"que idiota eres" grito Emma desde la distancia

"tu también" devolvió el grito Regina

En el fondo ellas sabían que era una manera de decir que se querían

Cada una siguió su camino, Regina salió a montar a caballo y Emma se arreglaba para la cena, cada una con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

"Su amor provoca que en el bosque encantado todo parezca más bonito. Su amor tiene tanta magia querida, que llega a todo ser vivo, tanto la buena energía como la mala, si lloran llueve, si ríen brotan las flores… están tan conectadas, que se ha formado un poderoso poder que superaría cualquier adversario, lamentablemente ellas no son consciente de ello, no solo tienen el amor verdadero, sino también su amor es el mayor poder que jamás ha existido nunca". Contaba Gold a Bella

**Mientras tanto Henry **

El pequeño no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, no sabía porque sus madres se besaban o sí, lo entendía, pero en él albergaba la esperanza de que Emma y Neal estarían juntos, también quería que su madre tuviese una persona a la que querer pero no la rubia

Henry lloraba enfadado porque le habían mentido las dos personas que más quería en el mundo, no le habían contado algo que afectaba a todo el mundo

El pequeño no sabía cómo tomarse toda la situación, pensó que quizá no había visto bien, o que todo tendría una explicación

Si algo tenía claro era que no iba a preguntarlo él, pensó que esperaría que sus madres le contaran lo que pasaba, pero si no lo hacían, aparte de no hablarles más, se lo preguntaría delante de todos.

Toc toc

"Henry puedo pasar?" se escuchó a Emma detrás de la puerta

Henry corrió a secarse las lágrimas

"Henry?" seguía tocando Emma la puerta "estas bien chico?"

Abrió el pequeño la puerta

"que quieres?" dijo con tozudez

"nada chico, tenemos que ir al rollo de cena que han preparado tus abuelos" "estas bien? Has llorado?" pregunto la rubia preocupada

"claro que no he llorado Emma, vamos con mis abuelos" el chico le respondió con muy poco respeto, dejando a la rubia sin que decir, ya que Henry no se comportaba así con ella desde que se había enterado de que le mintió con su padre

Emma no quiso pensar que le pasase nada importante al pequeño, si no que era por los cambios y lo dejo pasar, siguió detrás de su hijo caminando y observándole, cuando de repente sus pensamientos fueron a Regina, y a que después de la cena estaría con ella.

**Bueno bueno, el siguiente cap habrá mucho swanqueen! :D**

**No sé cuándo lo escribiré, porque hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer, esté lo he escrito en una hora libre que he tenido en clase, y he tardado en colgarlo porque desde los ordenadores de clase no podía subirlo porque están bloqueadas todas las paginas :/**

**Esté cap que os ha parecido?**

_DuendeNY_** gracias nuevamente por tu comentario : D a mí tampoco me gusta que Regina sufra, pero la verdad es que lo hace y para mi es la que más merece ser feliz a pesar de todo lo malo que ha hecho… pero como tú has dicho más de una discusión con Emma abra, no todo será color de rosa, hay muchas cosas que aún no se sabe de la rubia, y que ira contando a sus padres a medida que pasen los días en el bosque encantado y a muchos no hará gracia. Pd. Visita esta noche habrá jajajajaj**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

En el gran salón estaban todos ya listos para la cena de bienvenida, Regina debido a la tormenta que se avecinaba decidió regresar al reino blanco.

Una doncella se acercó a los reís y pregunto si servían ya, para la sorpresa de la rubia y su hijo, Blanca había ordenado esperar a la Reina oscura, sí a Regina.

"es un bonito gesto por tu parte Mery Margaret" dijo la rubia, provocando la sonrisa de Blanca

"Emma cariño, no voy a obligarte a que me digas mama a menos que realmente lo sientas, pero llámame Blanca de acuerdo?" Mirando con tristeza a su marido

"está bien" sentencio la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa de pena por no poder de momento acercarse a sus padres de ese modo

De repente y para la suerte de todos, se escuchó que alguien llegaba, era Regina mojada, quien al parecer la había alcanzado la tormenta.

"oh dios mío, es tan preciosa" venían a la mente de la rubia pensamientos no propios de ella "que ganas tengo de tenerla entre mis sabanas esta noche" mirando de arriba abajo la silueta de su amada, a quien se le trasparentaba su cuerpo perfecto.

"disculpad, ahora mismo me retiro" contesto la morena interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia

"Regina, espera" grito David "ve a tus aposentos y ponte ropa seca antes de que pilles un resfriado, y si gustas te esperamos para cenar" la cara de Henry era épica, de repente todo el mundo quería a su madre y se olvidaban de quien era, la rabia que sentía el niño le hizo explotar

"que estáis haciendo? Ella es la reina malvada, por su culpa hemos estado separados muchos años, y ahora queréis que se siente en la mesa con nosotros"

La cara de Regina era demoledora, lo que acaba de escuchar por parte de su hijo la había roto por dentro, todos se quedaron en silencio observando unos segundos al pequeño niño, hasta que la rabia de la rubia surgió de dentro

"Henry no vuelvas hablar así a tu madre" inmediatamente se interpuso Regina

"tranquila miss swan, al final y al cabo tiene razón" mirando hacia el suelo para que nadie se diera cuenta de que iba a llorar "con vuestro permiso me retiro, gracias por la invitación, pero siento declinarla"

Para Regina no era nada fácil intentar cambiar la actitud con los padres de Emma por todo lo que había pasado con ellos, hacia un esfuerzo enorme por ser aquella mujer que se enamoró locamente de un buen hombre, quería ser alguien que mereciera la pena querer, para su hijo y sobre todo para la rubia… pero cada vez veía más difícil que eso fuese posible, así que decidió irse del Reino blanco y volver a su castillo.

En el salón grande el silencio les invadía por cada rincón, nadie sabía que estaba pasando a Henry, cuando siempre les había pedido que le dieran una oportunidad a su madre. La rabia que sentía Emma por dentro, de no haber podido levantarse e ir detrás de su amada, era imperdonable para ella, solo podía pensar en cómo estaría ahora Regina, sin saber que las puertas que se volvían abrir lo hacía para que ella partiera en su nueva vida.

Pasado un largo tiempo, después de que todos acabaron de cenar, pudiendo apenas hablar de alguna cosa, se acercó nuevamente una doncella con un sobre en la mano para los reyes.

Emma y Henry observaron con detalle cada uno de los movimientos al abrir el sobre

De repente un trueno alarmo a todos los soldados del castillo, mientras Emma por su parte sentía una opresión en su corazón, sin saber de qué o de donde provenía, no hizo mucho caso, se limitó a preguntar que era la nota

Por otra parte Gold desde las grandes ventanas de sus aposentos observaba la gran tormenta, haciendo referencia a la hermosa Bella, que algo había pasado con las dos mujeres.

"a que te refieres querido, puede ser simplemente una tormenta, ha habido muchas de ellas"

"**Siempre nos han enseñado que las almas gemelas eran las dos mitades de un alma que se buscaban para volver a unirse. Lamentablemente, eso es crear en el ser humano una dependencia afectiva" **es decir, sea lo que sea que haya encadenado este espantoso día solo la conexión de Emma y Regina puede armonizarlo, devolver el equilibrio. Por eso es tan poderoso su poder, ahora una de ellas esta devastada, necesitada de la otra.

Gold no mostraba del todo lo que sabía, pero había algo que no contaba a bella, algo que para ella era demonios en su interior.

"la nota, que es la nota" preguntaba Emma impaciente por la tardanza de la respuesta de sus padres

"es una nota de Regina, no te preocupes hija" sentencio David

"pero que dice en la nota" empezando a desesperarse por otra parte la rubia

"dice que" sin terminar de hablar, Emma ya había quitado de las manos de su madre el papel

"Blanca y David, gracias por vuestra oferta de pasar unos días en vuestro hogar. Pero he decido volver a mi castillo... att: Regina Mills"

Por la cabeza de la rubia pasaba todo, todo malo. Por un momento perdió los nervios

"Henry tu madre se ha ido por tu culpa, ve a tu habitación y piensa sobre lo que has hecho hoy" aguantando por dentro el dolor que sentía de hablarle así

"porque no piensas mejor tu sobre lo que has hecho hoy" susurro el niño

"que has dicho jovencito?" mirando desafiante a su hijo

"QUE PIENSES TU SOBRE LO QUE HAS HECHO HOY" apto seguido Henry salió corriendo del salón grande, y detrás de él su abuelo. Dejando a Emma atónita por su reacción, y sobre todo a Blanca entristecida porque acababan de volver y ya habían problemas.

"Emma ya sé que no soy quien para decirte esto, pero no debías echar la culpa a Henry, el apenas es un niño, y es verdad que Regina ha hecho muchas cosas malas" la rubia hizo un gesto de negación con su cara, y consiguió que Blanca callase

"donde vive Regina?" "tengo que ir a buscarla o al menos asegurarme de que ha llegado bien" dijo para la sorpresa de la Reina Blanca

"no te preocupes Emma, no tienes que ir tú, si te quedas más tranquila enviaré a alguien del castillo" con intención de llamar a uno de sus soldados

"Gracias, pero prefiero ir también yo" "de lo contrario, estaré preocupada" sentenció la rubia

"pero Emma, es peligroso, hay una tormenta muy fuerte, los rayos caen encima de nuestras tierras"

"no te preocupes Mery Margaret, que se cuidarme sola, lo he hecho así toda mi vida" sin querer hacer hincapié utilizo eso para despistar a su madre, del verdadero motivo por el cual quería ir en busca de Regina, y lo consiguió, la culpa que sentía Blanca hacia que su hija ganara cualquier diferencia.

"cuidad a la princesa" grito la morena desde la puerta, viendo como marchaba de allí su hija y sus soldados.

Cuando por fin David había conseguido calmar a Henry, volvió con su esposa y pregunto por su hija, haciendo notar su enfado porque se había ido con lo peligroso que era. En un intento de ir a buscarla, Blanca se revelo

"PARA" "por nuestra culpa Emma actúa así, nuestra hija tiene un corazón tan puro que le importan más su semejantes que su propia vida." "hace lo mismo que harías tú o haría yo" mirando a los ojos a su marido "así que no somos nadie para prohibirle hacer lo que ella crea conveniente"

"pero Blanca" no David, volvió a interrumpir la morena "no ha ido sola, están con ella dos de nuestros mejores soldados" "sabrá arreglárselas sola"

Henry había escuchado toda la conversación escondido, sus pensamientos eran los peores, podía perder a sus dos madres en un solo día y todo por su estúpido comportamiento, volvió a su habitación en silencio y empezó a pensar en todo lo que había hecho y como podía arreglarlo.

Regina había conseguido llegar sana y salva a su reino, el cual caía en pedazos, estaba sucio y en el cual no había ni una sola alma. A parte de eso, su alma estaba hecha pedazos, por las duras palabras que horas antes había escuchado de la boca de su hijo. A estas horas Emma se habría dado cuenta de que no estaba en la habitación, como habían quedado, solo esperaba que su amada leyera las palabras que había dejado escritas en un trozo de papel sobre su cama.

Sin saber que Emma estaba en camino, la Reina empezó a utilizar las lágrimas que salían de su rostro, para hacer magia y convertir de nuevo su castillo en lo que años atrás había sido. Se había agotado de tal manera que tuvo que ir como había llegado hasta su habitación y quedando en un profundo sueño.

Regina había conseguido que el interior fuese como años atrás era, lamentablemente su poder no dio para más y el exterior quedo tal cual, dañado, terrorífico.

Por otra parte Emma seguía en el bosque con todos los peligros que asechaban, con el único pensamiento de encontrar a su amada

…. Continuará

**GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE POR LOS REVIEWS DuendeNY, ReginaLove, Venus1285 & Clau!**

**Lamento deciros que esta es la primera parte del capítulo, la segunda la intentaré subir mañana**

Gracias gracias gracias! Me animan vuestros comentarios!


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

"no podemos ir más rápido demonios" decía la rubia a los soldados del Reino Blanco

"Lamentamos decirle que no Princesa Emma, el camino está muy peligroso, la tormenta no ayuda, pero ya queda menos para llegar, no os preocupéis" contestaba el soldado, consiguiendo que la rubia asintiese

Prosiguieron por dicho camino en silencio, Emma observaba que a medida que se iba alejando del castillo de sus padres lo cual cada rincón era precioso, lo lejano a ellos daba miedo, le venían imágenes de las cosas que podía haber hecho Regina para que eso estuviese así, le entristecía mucho el pasado negro que podía haber vivido, pero sobretodo el dolor que sentía en su corazón para llegar hacer eso, la rubia temía que con los actos de Henry, la morena vulnerable hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría, pero aún y con ese miedo, lo único que le importaba era que Regina estuviera bien, y que pensará en ella

"crees que nuestra hija haya llegado bien?" preguntaba la Reina a su marido

"no te preocupes Blanca, no creo que haya llegado aún pero sé que está bien" sonriéndole de una forma aliviadora

"con tu permiso reina mía, voy a los aposentos de Regina, quiero comprobar que no haya hecho ninguna de las suyas" dijo seriamente el Rey encantador

"David por favor, esté último año se ha portado como hace muchos años lo hizo, si realmente no ha cambiado ya, entonces es muy buena mintiendo, pero mi corazón ya no palpita con miedo cuando ella está cerca, todo lo contrario. Ojala pudiéramos empezar de cero, como una familia, al final y al cabo era mi madrastra y la llegue a considerar como una madre y una amiga… lamentablemente mi inocencia mato todo lo bueno que había en ella, pero aun así hoy veo esperanza" replico

"Solo quiero asegurarme, no espero que lo entiendas mi amor" besando en su frente "no tardaré mucho" retirándose hacia los aposentos del pasillo

Henry por otra parte seguía en su habitación, pensando que había herido los sentimientos de la persona que le crio durante los últimos años, la persona a la que aprendió a llamar mama, ahora no solo ella estaba en peligro debajo de la horrible tormenta que rodeaba el bosque encantado, si no que Emma también…

A la cabeza del chico vinieron los últimos recuerdos antes de perder la memoria, recordó como su madre se había desmayado y de la rubia solo salía Regina, Regina… incluso cuando su madre despertó no dijo su nombre, no dijo Henry, dijo Emma…el niño tenía que arreglar lo que había provocado, lamentablemente no sabía como

Regina seguía en un profundo sueño, estaba descansando de tal manera que soñaba todos los momentos que había vivido con Emma, desde la primera vez que la vio, en el porche de su casa, hasta el día que se separó de su lado y la volvió a encontrar…

Henry desde su habitación escucho un ruido que provenía del pasillo, alguien se acercaba así que decidió salir a ver quién era.

"abuelo"

"Henry que haces despierto aún?"

"no puedo dormir" agachando la cabeza

"tranquilo, no pasa nada" colocándose a su altura y levantándole la mirada "no tienes que sentirte mal por nada, un mal día lo tiene cualquiera" "quieres acompañarme a la habitación en la que se hospedo Regina?"

Henry miro con atención a su abuelo

"Para que quieres ir allí?" pregunto con incertidumbre el niño

"quiero asegurarme de que no se ha olvidado nada tu madre"

Al chico no le cuadraba lo que decía su abuelo, seguramente iba a ver que su madre no dejase ninguna trampa

"está bien te acompañaré" sonriendo

"de acuerdo, pero luego te acostarás a dormir, no son horas de estar despierto y mañana quiero llevarte a montar a caballo y enseñarte a usar la espada"

"QUE GUAY" respondió Henry feliz como una perdiz

Cuando estaban ya en la habitación que uso Regina unas horas atrás, el niño entro rápidamente porque observo una carta que estaba a la vista de todos, cuando se acercó y vio la letra, se dio cuenta de que su madre la había dejado para Emma, rápidamente la escondió, mientras hacía que buscaba algo para que David no sospechara nada, lamentablemente su abuelo ya se había dado cuenta de lo que el chico intentaba hacer, así que salieron de camino a la habitación de Henry y se despidieron allí mismo

"si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos" sonriéndole "buenas noches Henry" depositando un beso en su frente

"buenas noches abuelo, gracias"

El niño rápidamente entro en su habitación, empezó a dar vueltas, no sabía si leer o no lo que ponía en la nota… Henry era consciente de que era una falta de respeto abrirla, pero sabía que allí encontraría todas las respuestas que necesitaba para entender todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor

"hemos llegado" se escuchó en eco la voz del soldado al cargo

"este lugar esta decaído, estáis seguros que aquí es donde se dirigiría Regina?" en la cara de la rubia se sembraba el pánico

"sí su alteza" "esté es el castillo de la Reina malvada" consiguiendo que la mirada asesina de la rubia se clavara en sus ojos "de la Reina Regina"

"la próxima vez que te dirijas a Regina, que sea con respeto" sentenció una Emma muy enfadada

"Sí su alteza, discúlpenos" dejándole espacio a la rubia los soldados volvieron cerca de los caballos mientras observaban lo que hacía su princesa

"voy a entrar, esperad aquí"

"no creo que sea buena idea Princesa Emma" "su madre la reina Blanca nos ha confiado su vida" "entra con nosotros o no entra"

"qué demonios… bufff" suspirando de mala gana la rubia "de acuerdo" mirándoles fijamente "miraremos si hay alguien que pueda ser peligroso juntos"

"usted en medio Princesa" dijo uno de los soldados

Para la sorpresa de todo el castillo estaba en las mejores condiciones posibles, así que la rubia sin más rodeos dejo a los soldados en la entrada y fue en busca de su morena

"REGINA" "REGINA" "REGINA" la rubia iba mirando por cada rincón, hasta que encontró tirada en la cama a su amada, se acercó corriendo pensando que le ocurría algo, pero se dio cuenta de que solo, simplemente dormía

Pego su frente a la de la morena mientras calmaba su corazón

"te he vuelto a encontrar" susurraba "te quiero mi amor" apartándole el pelo de su rostro "eres preciosa"

"Emma" poco a poco iba despertando Regina

Henry empezó a leer la carta que su madre había dejado para Emma

_"Mis palabras ahora salen de todo mi ser._

_La primera vez que te vi, tan preciosa, con tu chaqueta roja y tu ojos esmeralda se me paro por un segundo el corazón, tu belleza me impacto de una manera absurda, sé que ese segundo fue eterno aunque hasta hoy no lo haya admitido. Emma enterarme poco después de que eras la madre biológica de Henry me aterró, y el hecho de darme cuenta más tarde de que eras la salvadora aumento mi temor, todo, cada día que pasaba, nos alejaba más el destino, no te odio, pero si lo hice con toda mi alma, recuerdas cuando te cogí de la mano aquel terrible día? te lo dije cuando os estaba perdiendo en storybrooke, no sólo tenía que perder a Henry, si no a ti por eso te quedaste realmente con Henry, de no haber estado ya enamorada de ti, nuestro hijo se habría quedado sólo, antes no entendía porque a parte de nuestro hijo también salías tú en el precio que tenía que pagar, ahora lo sé, creo que tu amor hacia mi hizo que me recordaras en sueños, y creo que nuestro amor logro que volviese a por ti… llegaste a mí, no a tus padres, no a Neal o Garfio… llegaste para mi aquel día, aquella noche… solas tu y yo en el porche de mi casa… mi intento de alejarte hizo que te quedarás, hoy no me arrepiento, hoy pienso que mi maldad hizo que tu corazón escuchará lo que mi boca no podía decir y por eso seguiste en el pueblo, no solo para salvar a los buenos sino también a mí, te quedaste sacándome de quicio… pero Emma a pesar de los momentos malos, si te pones a pensar hemos estado siempre en un punto intermedio de si y no, hasta ahora. Hemos tenido tantas oportunidades de perdernos la una a la otra, que me he dado cuenta de que Eres la persona que me ha dado lo que más quiero en el mundo, y por quién daría la vida. Nuevamente tú me das lo que necesito para respirar, para ser buena, para conseguir mi final feliz, como todos los demás. He sufrido durante una eternidad, y ahora por fin gracias a ti, puedo sentir la alegría y no el odio recorrer mis venas y mi corazón, quien te pertenece totalmente. El amor que siento por Henry y por ti, es más poderoso que cualquier cosa, lamento no simplemente no poder vivir lo que sentimos… a pesar de que nuestro hijo no me quiera como a ti, yo a él siempre lo amaré y por ello me voy, para que sea feliz y para que tú también lo seas, y si lo eres si llegas a la plena felicidad yo lo seré también._

_Me iré a mi castillo, alto rubia, no salgas en mi busca… no me encontraras porque haré un hechizo de ocultamiento, yo podré veros pero vosotros a mí nunca más…_

_Lejos en la distancia pero juntas en el corazón._

_Te amo mi amor, cuida a nuestro hijo._

_Gracias por devolverme la vida, tu Regina."_

Lagrimas corrían por los ojos de Henry, en su cabeza solo podía pensar en arreglar lo que habia hecho.

"Emma" incorporándose para ver si no estaba soñando

"porque te has ido así Regina?" "tú sabes el miedo que he pasado?"

"leíste mi carta por lo que veo" agachando la mirada

"que carta?" secándose las lagrimas

"no has leído la carta? Entonces a que tenías miedo?"

"Como que a qué? Sentí una angustia en mi corazón que no ha cesado hasta ahora que estas delante de mi" "nunca había sentido esto por nadie, no podía quedarme sin saber que habías llegado aquí sana y salva" "necesitaba verte" acercándose a la morena "de que carta hablas?"

"nada, lo importante es que ahora estas aquí Emma" abrazándola

La rubia y la morena se fundieron en un abrazo de varios minutos, hasta que por fin Regina se separó un poco y acerco sus labios a los de Emma, quien no dudo en responderle

Ambas mujeres empezaron a besarse más rápidamente con más pasión y más ganas de estar la una dentro de la otra.

Emma desvestía a Regina con tal ansiedad de ella que le rompía la ropa, provocando placer a la morena, acto seguido la rubia se quitó también su ropa mientras recibía besos y caricias de su amada

"fóllame Emma" "hazme el amor, hazme tuya"

El calor que tenía dentro amenazaba con derretirle hasta los huesos, quemaba a través de las venas recorriendo cada uno de sus gélidos órganos.

La rubia hizo caso de lo que pedía la morena, así que agacho su cabeza en su sexo y empezó a darle lametazos, consiguiendo que la habitación se envolviera en gemidos

"te gusta mi amor" ahora introducía un dedo en su sexo "te gusta que te penetre"

"oh Emma, si no pares" agarrando fuerte las sabanas de su cama

Su nívea e inmaculada piel estaba cubierta de sudor, su lacio y precioso cabello revuelto, su cuerpo ardía ahí entre su boca, la rubia estaba jugando, mientras más le pedía que la penetrará menos lo hacía

Así que

Furiosa y desesperada Regina apartó las finas mantas de seda carmesí, exponiendo su extraordinario cuerpo desnudo al aire dejando a la rubia debajo de ella. Abrió los párpados que hasta entonces mantenía cerrados y sus pupilas dilatadas buscaron a la rubia quien tenía su sexo en su rodilla

"oh querida, estas tan humeda que podría beber de tu sexo durante todo el día" acercó la mano al clítoris de la rubia

pero antes de concluir siquiera una línea de suposiciones coherentes, su centro latió de manera apremiante, de nuevo. Con un gemido ronco y profundo, se lanzó de nuevo de espaldas contra las almohadas.

Las manos hambrientas de la morena y guiadas por una corriente desconocida recorrieron los senos de su rubia amasándolos con urgencia logrando que sus rosados pezones se elevaran casi en un pedido angustioso.

"hazme tuya Regina por favor"

La morena sobó sus pechos un poco más y con una de sus manos atrapó una de las enhiestas cimas entre el pulgar y el índice y apretó con saña consiguiendo un gemido de placer de la rubia

Para la rubia no era suficiente, su clítoris latía frenético estimulado por las caricias que le daba la morena

Así que se incorporó y se sentó de pleno en los dedos de la morena, la cual a sentirla tan dentro no dudo en acelerar el movimiento de su mano

Emma se estiro hacia detrás mientras cabalgaba encima de la morena, Con dos de sus dedos acarició sutilmente los labios externos de su vagina, y el ramalazo de placer que sintió al escuchar gemir a Regina fue melodía para sus oídos

Las dos mujeres gemían de placer, se penetraban mutuamente sin parar, se susurraban que se amaban

Mientras las contracciones de su centro se sucedían unas tras otras violentamente y tras sus párpados cerrados llovían estrellas iridiscentes de todas direcciones. Sus jadeos resonaban entre las impolutas paredes de su habitación, sus cuerpos ahora laxos, se desparramaron sobre las sábanas, cubiertos de sudor y fluidos. No tenían fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos, así que sólo se mantuvieron cerrados suspirando de satisfacción.

"te amo mi amor"

"yo a ti también mi princesa"

Acercándose al cuerpo desnudo de su ahora mujer

"Emma sabes que todo esto me encanta no?" "que me hace feliz.."

"lo se Regina" mirándola a los ojos "por eso creo que es momento de que nos empecemos a conocer más, no sabemos mucho la una de la otra, y yo quiero saber todo de ti y que tu sepas todo de mi…"

"Rumpel ha salido el sol" decía bella "si querida, el corazón de Emma y Regina han encontrado el equilibro por eso la tormenta se ha ido"

"dios mio" "que tan grande realmente es ese poder" preguntaba con curiosidad la morena

"que poder" se escuchó por detrás a Neal "porque el equilibro de Emma y Regina paró la tormenta padre?"

"bae hijo" "no te había escuchado llegar"

"ya lo has hecho padre, contéstame"

Gold no sabía dónde meterse, había prometido cambiar y no quería mentir a su hijo, así que en su ayuda contesto belle

"tu padre se refiere a que Emma posee magia buena y Regina negra, como el ya no tiene la suficiente no entra en el equilibro"

"no entiendo nada, pero gracias por contestar belle, me retiro"

"gracias querida, no quería mentirle pero tampoco quiero decirle la verdad"

"no hay de que amor" depositando un beso en los labios del viejo Rumpel

En el reino blanco Henry ya había preparado todo para fugarse y encontrar a su madre, pensando que ya había hecho todo lo de la carta, y ya nunca más la encontraría. Sin saber las consecuencias que iba a traer que se fuera

"Regina basta de cosquillas" "está bien, empezaré yo, te contaré mi historia"

**DuendeNY espero haber contestado con este cap una parte de tus preguntas de tu comentario jajaja**

Hasta el siguiente


End file.
